Side Effects
by Bubbly722
Summary: What if Bella's only side effect after being bitten by James wasn't only a scar. What if she had a few more things to worry about? The writing gets better in later chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This just came to me when I was eating a bowl of cereal. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, and again, I am not Stephenie Meyer, if I was I would not be turning Twilight into a movie.**

Bella POV

I had been back from the hospital for three days now and I was back in Forks. Edward and Alice were taking great care of me. Edward being more overprotective than need be. Alice was helping me get dressed every morning because of my broken leg. She enjoyed this because, I now, was forced to be her personal Barbie. At this very moment she was planning my get up.

"What do you think, the blue or the red blouse?" Alice asked me with a perplexed look on her face. Both blouses were long sleeved and V-necked, but the red one was covered in sequins, so I quickly thought up an excuse to wear the blue one.

"The blue one, Edward loves me in blue." I rapidly shot out. That seemed to please Alice so she put the red blouse back in my closet and started dressing me in the blue.

Alice then carried me down the stairs and into the kitchen to get breakfast. She placed me on the chair where Edward always sat and grabbed a bowl, cereal, milk, and a spoon and placed them in front of me. I poured myself breakfast and took a bite.

"This is disgusting!" I said while spitting the food back into my bowl.

"What? Why?"

"It tastes like dirt!"

Alice let out a little chuckle and said "Welcome to our world." She grabbed my bowl and dumped it into the sink.

"Hey beautiful." The velvety soft voice came from behind me and made me jump.

"Edward! Your here!" Ever since the accident I had been a little to clingy. Edward enjoyed my new found enthusiasm and walked over, picked me up, and gave me a kiss.

"Bella, you need to eat something." He said in the sweetest voice possible.

"I don't want to though, it tastes like dirt." This made Edward smile my favorite crooked smile and he put me back down. Then all of a sudden he went rigid and looked at Alice with a stern look on his face.

The doorbell rang and Alice went to get it. "Hey is Bella here?" I heard the familiar voice from the door. It was Jacob.

"Yeah, but she is busy right now ." Alice said icily.

"It will only be a minute."

"Fine."

He came striding through the hallway into the kitchen with that huge smile of his on his face.

"Oh, Bella, you look awful." Jake said.

"Nice to see you to Jake." I said with a laugh.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that Bella." He said with remorse in his eyes. "I-I just meant..."

"I know what you meant Jake." I said "I was just joking."

Jake came over to hug me and when he did I got the most fowl scent in my nose. "Whoa, Jake, what have you been doing? You reek!" He looked at me with an offended look in his eye and I immediately felt guilty. Edward did laugh at this comment though. Alice, on the other hand, looked at me with complete shock and concern. Edward noticed this look and his eyes went onyx. Ignoring both of them, I tried to fix my problem with Jake.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just...you smell different." I tried to say as convincingly as I possibly could.

"Its ok, Bella. I am just going to go now, though. I hope you feel better." Jake said and left.

"Bella, I think we should go back to our house now." Alice said trying to cover up the worry in her voice but did not succeeded.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask going into panic mode.

"Nothing Bella. Nothing is wrong. Just calm down." Edward says in a soothing voice while grasping me in his iron tight hold.

"No something is wrong. I saw Alice's look at me, and I saw your eyes go black! So don't tell me nothing is wrong, when something is wrong!" I say on the verge of tears.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. Everything is ok." Edward says clutching me even tighter and rubbing the back of my hair. "We just want to ask Carlisle a couple of things."

I lifted up my head to see if Edward was lying, but his eyes didn't give anything away but sincerity, so I decided it was ok to leave.

We got into the Volvo and Edward drove us back to his house. The whole car ride was silent and a bit awkward. When we finally reached their house, Edward was at my door in an instant, picked me up out of my seat, and ran me inside. I was surprised to see what room he ran me into though, it was Carlisles' office.

He put me down on the couch and sat down beside me rubbing circles on the back of my hand. Then Alice walked in with Carlilse and Alice sat down on my other side. Carlisle looking at me with intrigue in his eyes.

**A/N: I am not going to post the next chapter until I have at least 3 reviews. So leave them people.**


	2. Chapter 2: Effects with Benefits

**Hey this is the second chapter! **

** I really want to know what you think so leave reviews, even if they are bashing me.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Oh, and the next chapter might take a couple days.**

Edwards POV

I sat there with Bella, holding her hand, and rubbing circles into the back of it. I could hear Alice catching Carlisle up on our predicament. I myself was a little nervous but I hid it under my stoic facade. Carlisle and Alice walked in, Alice sat on Bella's other side, while Carlisle stood in front of us.

"_So, is she showing side effects from the venom?" _Carlisle thought in his head. I nodded once as a sign of yes. Carlisle nodded in reply and Bella noticed this.

"I love how you guys have your little private conversations over there, but since this is concerning me I would really love it if you didn't do that." Bella said with an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry Bella, you are right, forgive us." Carlisle said. "So how have you been lately? Feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I am feeling a lot better. I have so much more energy, and all my bruises are almost all gone." she said with a positive tone.

"Good, good. You are making a very quick recovery." Carlisle said while surveying Bella for any changes in her appearance or personality.

"Sounds like Emmet and Jasper are home." Bella said. We all looked at her in shock, we heard them come but she should not have. Carlisle still looking calm was even more worried, which worried me.

Then Carlisle thought _"Edward, how does she smell to you?" _

At first I was going to say she smelled the same but that's when I realized that was not true. She smelled different, not as strong, not as much pull over me as usual. "Her scent is not as strong, but I thought it was just because all the blood that she had transfused into her."

"_Interesting. Would you take her away from here, I would like to talk to Alice."_

I nodded and carried Bella into my room.

Bella's POV

"Her scent is not as strong, but I thought it was just because all the blood that she had transfused into her." Edward had said to Carlisle. I knew they were talking about me which made me frustrated again. I hate there private conversations, all the nodding is bothersome. Edward nodded again and started carrying me out into the hall and into his room.

Alice was still in the room with Carlisle and I assumed that he was asking her about something in the future, my future.

When we got into his bedroom he put me on the sofa and turned on his stereo.

"Edward what is going on? Is there something wrong with me?" I said trying to make it as coaxing as possible while hiding my worry. I knew Edward wouldn't willingly tell me, it was going to take some persuading.

"No, no, nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect." Edward said not looking me in the eye, which was making me tense.

"Then what was the whole 'her scent is not as strong, but I though it was just because all the blood that she had transfused into her' thing about." Edward didn't respond and just turned the music louder.

♫♪ _That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, _♫♪

"Yeah that's what I thought." I mumbled.

"No, Bella, no it's just...It's just..."

"It's just what Edward. Just what." I said practically screaming.

"Just that, there might be...some side effects to the venom." Edward said with a defeated sigh.

"Like what side effects?"

"Vampiristic qualities. Human food tasting like dirt, super hearing and..." I did not catch the last part because the music hit a loud part and drowned Edward out but I didn't really care, I had other questions.

"Why did you not tell me that there would be side effects? Did you think I did not deserve to know?"

"NO! Of course I thought you deserved to know. We did not know if there would be side effects or not. We haven't exactly been in a situation like this before. You either get bitten and become a vampire or you die, no in between."

"So what you're saying is you have no idea what will happen to me and that I might be half vampire/half human. That's real comforting."

"Bella you will be fine. I will not let anything happen to you. I promise you that." and then Edward came over, sat down, pulled me on top of him, and gave me a kiss. This kiss was different. It had more passion, Edward was being less careful with me, and I didn't mind in the least.

When we had finished I asked "What was that?" with a smirk pulling at my lips.

"What, you didn't like it.?"

"No, I did, but what about your rules?"

"Well, now that you are half and half, I can be less careful with you. See good things can come from this." he said while chuckling

"Oh, well...that is a benefit." I said giggling.

"Didn't you even get breathless?"

I had just realized that, that kiss was really long, and I didn't even come up for one breath, which made me giggle even more. "Oh, well, no." and soon he had pulled me into his iron tight grip again and stayed that way for what seemed like ever. Forgetting about Alice and Carlisle, or at least I did.

**A/N: The song that's playing is That's What You Get by Paramore. Thank you to all the people who reviewed me. I really want to know what you will think will happen so please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3: Family

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Sorry, if this isn't the most exciting or the longest chapter, but we all have those sometime.**

**To answer the question 'Wouldn't Bella not smell Jacob since he is not a werewolf yet?'**

**What I was thinking was, that werewolf is in his blood, so even though he is not a werewolf now, he will be. **

**Keep leaving reviews!!! **

Carlisle POV

"Alice what can you see for Bella's future?" I asked. Bella's case is highly fascinating, considering I have not ever seen one person stay a human after being bitten.

"Well, I can see Edward telling her about the occurring side effects, some dirty stuff between them, but I cannot see far into her future. Things have not been decided yet." Alice said coming out of her trance.

"Thank you, Alice. You can go."

"No problem, and yes, I will ask Jasper to see what Bella is feeling right now."

"Right, thank you for that also." I said. Alice left the room at super speed, and I was in solitude with my thoughts.

Will there be more side effects coming? What will the effects be on her health? Will she have our blood thirst? Will she age? All of these questions were haunting me, I really did not want anything to happen to this sweet girl that stole Edward's heart. If only she could have seen him before she came into his life, she would be in complete shock. It is extremely important that we see what other 'powers' she may have. Why did she have to go by herself, why didn't she just wait for the airplane to land?

"Ugh" I let out a frustrated groan, and of course my one true love heard.

"Carlisle, what is wrong?" Esme said in a caressing voice from behind me.

I didn't want to tell Esme what was wrong. It would break her heart if anything happened to Bella. She loves Bella like a daughter and she loves what she does to Edward. I have to tell her though, it is the right thing to do. "Bella."

"What is wrong? Is she ok? Did she and Edward...Did something happen?"

"No. Side effects of the venom are showing." I said putting my head in my hands.

Esme came up to me and wrapped her arms around me, stroking my hair. "What signs are there?" She whispered in my ear.

"She doesn't like the taste of human food, her hearing has improved, and she can smell werewolf."

"What is going to happen to her?" Esme said with concern and sadness.

"I don't know, that is what is so frustrating. I don't know. But I promise you this, she will not die because of it, even if I have to turn her myself."

"I am sure it will not go that far." Esme said in a whisper while still stroking my hair.

"We cannot be sure, Esme. What if it does go that far?" I said getting frustrated again.

"Well then, we will do what we have to, to protect her. She is family. We will not let anything happen to family."

"You are right. Let's hope for the best."

"Poor Edward. Poor Bella. Imagine what they must be going through right now." Esme said.

"Yes. Edward is so overprotective of her, he must be racked with guilt about this." I replied, worrying about my first son.

"And Bella. She must be so scared right now. Poor girl. She has been through so much since she has meet us."

"Yes, I am rather shocked that she has not run away yet." I said with a chuckle, thinking about everything that she has been through since she meet us.

"Well, in her defense, she gets love." Esme said with conclusiveness. After that, we just sat there in silence, thinking about Edward and Bella.

Alice POV

When I left Carlisle's office I went straight to find Jasper. I knew he would be in the garage with Emmet, fixing the Jeep, so I headed in that direction.

When I reached the garage, Jasper looked up at me with a giant grin on his face, but as soon as he felt my worry his smile disappeared and he was at my side in a second.

"What's wrong?" He said with a troubled tone. Looking in my eyes for the answer.

"I am not going to tell you here, let's go up to my room." I said and then Jasper picked me up bridal style and ran us to my room. When we got there, he put me down, and I quickly locked the door.

"So, now will you please tell me what is wrong?" He said while taking my face in his hands and rubbing circles into my cheek and sending calming waves around us.

"Bella is showing some...unique reactions to the venom." I said trying to look for the right words.

"Unique reactions? Like what?" Jasper said with curiosity.

"Well, vampiristic qualities, but she isn't a vampire, she is still human."

"Oh, this is not good. Can't we just fully change her now?"

"No. For one, if she still has a chance at a human life Edward would never change her, and then there is Charlie."

"I know Charlie loves her, but we would fake her death. He has lived by himself before."

"No, see Charlie was so worried when Bella got into her accident, if anything happened to her now he would feel even worse and he would feel responsible for her death."

"I see your point. What can we do?"

"Right now, nothing." Despair over taking me. Jasper pulled me into his chest and started consoling me. He hated seeing me like this and I hated him seeing me like this.

"I know you are worried," he whispered to me "but Edward will not let anything happen to her. I will not let anything happen to her."

This made me feel better. Jasper always knows the right thing to say at these times. I locked eyes with his and meet his glacial lips with mine. He sent another calming wave around us and with that we fell onto my couch.


	4. Chapter 4: Dazzling

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been busy.**

**I want people to leave reviews. Tell me what you think is going to happen.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left me a review so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to the great, almighty one Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella POV

Tonight I was having a sleepover with Alice. Edward, Jasper, and Emmet went off hunting, Carlisle was at the hospital, so that left Alice, Rosalie, and Esme to watch over me.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalie said popping up behind me.

"Hey Rosalie. What's up?"

"Nothing, but can you come with me I want to show you something." she said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh, no. I am not falling for that again. You are not making me over." Alice then popped up behind me.

"Yes we are."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, you aren't"

"Yes, we are."

"OMG! Enough!" Rosalie screamed. She picked me up and ran me into the bathroom and flung me in the chair.

"Now hold still." She commanded me. I decided not to fight it anymore. I knew one way or another I would be made over, and that is all there is to it.

Alice zoomed in a second later with two Sephora bags, an Ulta bag, and a Macy's bag.

"Ah...guys, I know you go all out with the make-up, but am I really that ugly that I need 3 beauty supply bags."

"Silly Bella. Not all of this is make-up, some of it is perfumes and more hair supplies. You know, brushes, blow dryers, curling irons, that type of stuff." Alice said reassuring me. "Now, you need to sit still. This is going to take awhile, so I brought you your Walkman. Just ask us for a CD and I will run to Edward's room and get it. Boys Like Girls is in there now."

"Thanks Alice. At least this will make the time go faster." Alice then started dumping the bags out onto the counter. She was right, it wasn't all make-up, but a good portion of it was. Rosalie got to brushing my hair while Alice got to setting up the cosmetics and applying them.

I was sitting in that chair for 4 hours before they were done. "Am I finally done yet?"

"Yes." Rosalie said with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure, because I wouldn't want to deprive you of 6 more hours of this."

"Bella, if you don't shut up and stop complaining I might take you up on that." Alice scolded. She then spun my chair around to face the mirror. I looked astonishing. I mean, Alice and Rose had made me over before, but I never looked this superb. My eyes had a pretty shimmering gold eyeshadow that made my chocolate-brown eyes stand out, my lips were shinning with a raspberry colored gloss, my skin tone was entirely even, and my hair was set in a intricate half up half down coiffure. I was at a loss for words, but I think Alice and Rosalie got the picture from the stunned expression on my face.

"I knew you would like it." said Alice. "Rose, I think we outdid ourselves on this one."

"Ya think, I mean Bella is just at a loss for words, and look at her face, she is dumbfounded." Rosalie said while giggling with her sister.

"Wait, we forgot something." Alice said while taking a perfume bottle and spraying me with it. "This is the Juicy Couture perfume. It smells like lavender." Alice and Rose then burst into another round of giggles.

"Bella, I just realized, you must be starving, you haven't eaten all day! We are so sorry." Rosalie said.

"I am not that hungry, actually. I wouldn't have even noticed if you did not tell me." I spoke the truth. The furthest thing from my mind right now was eating.

"Um, do you want something to eat...or drink?" Rosalie asked curiously.

I knew what she was doing, she was checking for more side effects. I thought Carlisle or Edward would do this, have someone watching me for more signs.

I then decided I would have a little fun with this. They always play tricks on me, so now it's my turn. "Yes, actually I am dying of thirst." I was doing my best to hid the laughter about to burst out of my mouth.

Alice and Rosalie exchanged worried glances. I thought Alice was going to pass out, she looked so disturbed. I thought about asking for some blood to drink, but I realized that, that would be way to mean, so I had to end the joke now. "Guys, I am joking!" I couldn't hold it in anymore I burst out laughing while trying to explain to them. "You...should...have...seen...your...faces!" I was laughing to hard I was gasping for breath.

"Bella! That is not funny at all." Alice screamed. I looked up at her and I immediately stopped laughing. She and Rosalie were both giving me evil, vampire glares, which scared me a lot.

"I am not talking to you!" Rosalie yelled and stomped out of the bathroom.

"Bella, you had us so worried. I-I was so worried." Alice then broke out in dry sobs and ran to her room. I was left in the bathroom with all the make-up. I looked in the mirror again and at once guilt rushed over me. Alice and Rosalie made me look like a princess and I repay them by giving them a panic attack.

I got out of the chair and started hobbling towards Alice's room to apologize. Alice, of course, beat me to the punch, she was waiting for me outside of her room with a coy smile on her face.

"A-Alice..." I started.

"I know Bella. I forgive you, but there are some conditions."

"Thank you, Alice. I will do anything."

"You have to let me dress you for the next week, you cannot object to anything I put you in, like you do now. Also, you have to go on 5 shopping trips without protesting or whinnying." When I heard those words out of her mouth I felt agony pulse through me, but I knew if I wanted Alice to talk to me I had to agree.

I grumbled out "Fine." Then Alice ran me into her closet and started flinging clothes at me to try on. I was almost positive that she was stock piling clothes for me to try on for awhile now, because she grabbed two titanic bags and shoved them my way. "Alice, how long have you been shopping for me?"

"Oh, um...since we first met. I knew you wouldn't want to go shopping with me, but I also knew I would get a chance like this one."

I let out a small groan while changing into one of the first outfits.

Alice made me wear a blue, floral print dress with a scoop neck. This dress cut off at about mid thigh and made me feel completely bare. I was so self conscious, but Alice was looking at me smiling. "Bella, you look...sexy."

"Alice I feel weird in this dress."

"Bella, you look amazing." Alice then went into a trance and when she came back out she was practically floating. "I just got the best idea! We are going to surprise Edward tonight. I can already see that it will work. Oh, he will be so dazzled when he sees you!" Alice said while bouncing around the room.

I was actually happy about this idea, dazzling Edward. He always says I dazzle him, but I know he dazzles me so much more. "Alice how are we going to do this?"

She explained her whole brilliant plan to me and when I heard it, I knew I would work. I could not wait until Edward got home.

**A/N: This chapter isn't that serious, but I am not really in a serious mood today. The next chapter will be better. I should have that up soon. Leave me reviews or I will go all jealous Edward on you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Forget

**Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**The universe was conspiring against me.: )**

**Leave me reviews! **

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, I think we all know this by now.**

Bella POV

I was listening to music in Edwards room, waiting for him to come home. Alice kept on popping in his room every five minutes to give me another tip on how to dazzle him. I was accepting them great fully at first, but now it was just annoying. I knew I could dazzle Edward, but doing it without getting dazzled myself was a different story.

The door opened again and Alice stuck her head in saying "Bella, just to let you know..."

"Alice," I interrupted, "I know how to dazzle Edward, you don't need to keep on telling me." The exasperation showing clearly in my voice.

"That is not what I was going to say. I was going to say that Edward will be here in five minutes, so get ready."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Alice said while rolling her eyes and shutting the door to Edwards room.

I stood up and fixed my dress. Now I was on pins and nettles. Every cell in my body shaking anxiously for his arrival. I heard the Volvo approaching the house so I made my way over to the banister, waiting at the top for Edward to walk in.

"Bella, he will be in, in ten seconds." Alice whispered from down the hall. I nodded and she gave me a huge grin and a wink.

The door opened and Edward walked in. When I first saw him, he took my breath away and made my heart skip a beat. When he heard my heart, he looked up towards me and I started to descend down the banister. With every step down I swayed my hips, my hand gliding over the railing. I saw his face and he looked stunned, which made me smile.

"Hello, Edward." I said calmly.

"H-h-hello." He managed to stammer.

This made mygrin wideneven more and a rosy flush came to my cheeks. I reached the bottom of the stairs-without tripping- and Edward snapped out of his trance. "You look...exquisite." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you." I said reddening slightly more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our faces were an inch apart.

"So what have you been up to, while I was gone?" He said trying to control his voice.

"Many different things." I said while brushing my lips against his

"Care to elaborate?" His voice shaking at the end.

"Not really."

"You know I can just find out from Alice or Rosalie."

"Um, no, I honestly do not think you can."

"Why is that?"

"They will block you out." With that Edward pulled my hands off his neck and held them in front of me while giving me his penetrating stare.

"What happened?" he said in a stern voice.

"Nothing, nothing." I said lying. I did not want Edward to know about the not eating and making Rosalie upset.

"No, something did happen. I can see it in you eyes." He released my hands to go and ask them.

"Edward, just forget it." I said pleadingly.

"Bella, just tell me." Edward, of course, did this while blowing his perfumed breath on me and sent me into a daze.

"Sorry." I managed to whisper out.

"Well then, we are going to find out from another source." He picked me up and now I was using all my willpower hoping he would forget what we were talking about. Suddenly, his face went completely blank and he looked down at me with a curious look in his eyes.

"What were we just talking about?" He asked me.

My prayers have been answered. I can't believe he forgot what we were talking about, this has to be my lucky day.

"Music. We were talking about music." I said trying to hide my satisfaction.

"Okay. That was really weird, I completely lost my train of thought."

"That is weird." I said trying to hold in my giggles, which made me turn the deepest shade of red. I could tell that his forgetfulness clearly frustrated him. I thought it would be nice of me to put him out of his misery, so I kissed him and he mellowed.

"So, Alice's thoughts tell me you were trying to dazzle me?" He said smiling down at me.

"Yes, did it work?"

"You have no idea how well."

"Finally! Sweet, sweet revenge." I said victoriously. Edward rolled his eyes and carried me up his stairs. I let out a big yawn and Edward put me on the bed in his room.

"It is late, you should go to bed." he told me.

"But I don't wanna. I want to spend every moment with you. Awake."

"No love, you need your rest, it is two in the morning. You are going to be exhausted."

"No I won't." I said while yawning again.

"Your body obviously says differently. I will be with you the whole time." Edward said laughing and started to hum my lullaby, which he knew I could not resist. I succumbed to it and drifted to sleep.

**A/N: I just barely pushed out this chapter, but reviews give me inspiration. winkwink Also I need more entries for a contest I am holding. For details check my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6: Interesting

**Hey everybody! **

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to update.**

**At first I got extremely sick and then I went to Mexico for spring break.**

**This chapter may have more mistakes in it, I did not have time to edit much. I wanted to post this as soon as possible.**

**oh, one more thing, just something I did over vacation that I am very proud of. I pulled a Bella and jumped off a cliff, it was fun, you should all try it.**

Edward POV

I was in my Volvo driving back to see my beautiful Bella. I approached the long driveway that led to our house and pushed the gas petal even farther down. The house finally appeared and I was relaxing a bit. I stopped the car and ran into the house. The moment I entered the house I heard her heart skip a beat. I looked up to see where she was, then I saw her descending down the banister, swaying her hips with every step. She was so beautiful, I was at a loss for words.

"Hello, Edward," she said with her alluring voice.

I tried to pull myself together and was failing. After a moment I stuttered "H-h-hello. You look..." I was trying to find a word in my vocabulary that described Bella, and beautiful did not come near to the image before me. I decided on exquisite and let it stumble out of my mouth.

She said thank you and then did my most favorite thing in the world-she blushed.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and put her face near to mine. I was losing control, I could feel her warm breath on my face and I could smell the sweet scent surrounding us. I had to say something to make it seem like I had not lost all control so I came up with "So, what have you been up to while I was gone?"

"Many different things," she stated seductively, then she brushed her lips with mine.

I had to keep talking or my will power would crack, the only problem was my brain was not working properly. I tried extremely hard to focus on the words that just came out of her mouth so I could come up with some sort of response. After a long moment, I sputtered out "Care to elaborate?" Losing control of my voice at the end of my sentence. _Wow, real brilliant Edward,_ I thought, _cannot even say three words without trembling_.

"Not really." she said while locking eyes with mine.

Now this was starting to bug me, she would not tell me what she was doing and I could not read her thoughts. This set off a string of questions in my head. For example, why would she not tell me? What did my sisters do to her? Did she fall and break something? Did some other side effects show up? Was she planning something? But if she would not tell me I would have to find out from my sisters and I told her I would ask them.

Her response irked me again.

She said "um, no, I really don't thing you can," almost in a whisper. She knows I can read thoughts, so all I have to do is ask the question and I have my answer.

"Why is that?" I asked, almost finding this humoring.

"They will block you out."

This was obviously something bad. She would not tell me, she made sure my sisters would not tell me by having them block their thoughts. I came up with a solution-I need to dazzle her. So, I pulled her hands off of my neck and held them in front of us while looking down upon her.

"What happened?" I said putting on the full force of my eyes.

"Nothing, Nothing." She said to quickly and I could tell from her eyes she was lying. I knew she would not tell me willingly and I released her hands to go upstairs and ask Alice and Rosalie.

"Edward, just forget it," she said pleading now.

I wanted to try one more time to get her to tell me, so I asked her again, but this time I blew my perfumed breath on her, trying to persuade her more. It took her a few moments to break out of the trance, but then she recovered and replied, "sorry," in a whisper.

I was surprised she did not give in like she usually does. But if she would not tell me we would go to plan B.

"Well then, we are going to find out from another source" I said while picking her up bridal style, to run upstairs. But when I turned to the stairs I totally forgot what I was doing. It was a weird sensation in my head, almost a tingling feeling, and it felt like I had no control over my thoughts. I looked down and saw I was carrying Bella. I remember her coming down the stairs but after that it's a blur. She had a pleased look on her face and I wondered what we were talking about to that made her happy. I asked her "What were we just talking about?"

With over-joyed satisfaction, she said "Music. We were talking about music."

I accepted what she said, but what happened still puzzled me. I never forgot things, even if I wanted to. The only things I have ever forgotten were my human memories.

"Okay. That was really weird, I completely lost my train of thought." I said letting the frustration sound in my voice.

Bella, still bubbling over with happiness, said "That is weird."

She was trying to stifle a laugh, which was making her the deepest shade of red. I wonder what happened to make her so happy. I was trying my hardest to remember but the memories were still eluding me. I furrowed my brow in frustration, Bella noticed this and she kissed me, which calmed me down-she was almost as good as Jasper, if not better.

Alice's thoughts then bounced into my head at that moment. _Oh Edward, she is so happy. She finally dazzled you. I knew it would work._

So that must be what she was so happy about. She wanted revenge for all the times I have supposedly 'dazzled' her. This brought a smile to my face.

"So, Alice's thoughts tell me you were trying to dazzle me," I humored.

She innocently smiled and said, "Yes, did it work?"

I looked down into her big, brown eyes and knew that she dazzled me every moment I was with her. I still could not believe that she thought she did not dazzle me. I let sigh out and replied, "You have no idea how well."

This pleased her immensely and she let out words of victory. I carried her up the stairs, she let out a big yawn and I put her on the bed.

"It is late, you should go to bed," I encouraged.

"But I don't wanna. I want to spend every moment with you. Awake." she said in protest.

"No love," I told her, "you need your rest. It is two in the morning, you are going to be exhausted."

"No I won't." She said while letting out another big yawn. She was so stubborn sometimes.

"Your body obviously says differently. I will be with you the whole time." I laid next down next to her and put my face up to hers and started humming her lullaby which she soon fell asleep to.

* * *

Bella POV

My eyes fluttered open and I could see Edward next to me, smiling.

"Bella, go back to sleep, it is still early," he whispered to me in his velvet voice, while pulling me closer to him.

"What time is it?" I half groaned, half mumbled.

"It is 5 in the morning. You have only been asleep three hours. You should go back to bed," His voice encouraging me to sleep.

I was to appalled at the time to succumb to it. I couldn't really be 5 in the morning, could it? I felt rejuvenated, but I only slept three hours.

He must have seen the shock in my eyes because he asked what was wrong.

"I don't really know. It is just that I feel so wide awake after only a few short hours of sleep."

"Well, you just woke up, you will most likely be tired later on," He said with a soft smile on his face and his topaz eyes glittering in the soft morning light.

"Yeah, you are probably right," I sighed. I let myself lapse into his frigid, marble arms and he tightened his hold on me. It was a moment of perfect contentment, that was until Alice burst into the room.

"Bella, wake up already! Today is one of my days to dress you. Remember?" Alice said while jumping on the bed with me and Edward, shaking the whole frame.

I let out a little groan, Edward let go of me, and Alice was ran me into the bathroom. She plopped me down in a salon chair in front of the mirror and sprinted out of the room. I sat there dreading her return, knowing it could only mean another agonizing outfit.

When she returned, she was carrying a truly short, denim mini-skirt and a tight fitting, blue, spaghetti-strap tank top with black pumps.

"Alice, you have got to be kidding me, that outfit is a deathtrap for me!" I exclaimed

"Oh Bella, stop being so over dramatic, you will be fine," she said prancing about the bathroom.

"Please, Alice, I am begging you, if you love me at all you will not make me wear that," I pleaded.

"Bella, do you honestly think..." Alice stopped mid sentence and her face went blank just like Edward's had done the night before. The expression almost reminded me of when she would get her visions and she had that far away look in her eyes.

"Alice," I questioned cautiously, "are you alright?"

She snapped out of her daze and focused on me.

"I think I am going to get a different outfit for you now. I don't like this one anymore," she said mechanically, then sauntered out of the bathroom with the deathtrap.

This was starting to get weird. I knew Edward forgetting something last night was just pure luck but now Alice changing an outfit when I asked her to was just not normal. They also had those blank looks on their faces-interesting. I heard a knock at the door and the next thing I saw really scared me.

**A/N: I forgot to mention to please, please, review me. Constructive criticism is welcome, I emphasize the _constructive_ part. I am not updating until I have 8 reviews. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shock and Absurdity

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry it took me so long to update.**

**It has been very hectic. But thank you to all of you who have hung in there. **

**Again sorry if there are typos or grammar errors, just wanted to post this quickly.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Christine who has always been there for me and her grandpa is dying as I write, so I hope you fell better, ChocolateFrog823, and all my other reviewers. Thank you, you truly don't know how much it helps.**

**_Also if anyone has any songs that would be good enough for bella's lullaby please let me know._**

**There was more I wanted to put into this but I forget it now.**

**R&R**

* * *

_Sometimes you gotta smile and walk away...hold your tears in and pretend your okay._

Bella POV

I saw Alice coming back with baggy sweatpants and a comfy white, cotton tank top. Since when does Alice own baggy sweatpants?

"Alice? What are you doing with those." I pointed at the clothes.

"I am bringing you another outfit to wear. Don't you usually dress like this," she asked with innocence in her voice.

"Yeah, I do, but you don't."

"Oh, well, this outfit just popped into my head and I knew it would make you happy so I picked it out."

This was officially past 'starting to get weird', this was just plain weird. "Edward, will you come in here. Immediately," I demanded.

In an instant Edward was at my side. "Yes, Bella," his voice rang.

"I think something is going on here."

"Something? Like what something. More side effects," he said with an uneasy tone but still authoritative.

"Maybe? I am not really positive what it is. I just know something fishy is going on. I mean, at first it was you and now it is Alice, it doesn't seem like luck anymore."

"Okay, Bella, I have no clue what you are talking about. You need to explain it to me. Now, lets start at the beginning." He said putting a hand on my shoulder and looking intensely into my eyes.

I explained to him about yesterday and how badly I wanted him to forget and then all of a sudden he did. Then I told him about Alice this morning and how I wanted her to change outfits and then all of a sudden she did. I also told him about the blank expressions they both had on their faces. He listened intently to every word I said and had a contemplative expression on the whole time, taking every word in like it was air. After I finished my story Edward just stood there in silence.

It was a few minutes later when I heard his voice again, when I did here it, it startled me. "Bella, this is what we are going to do. I am going to get Carlisle to come home from the hospital right now. Until he gets here and we get this all sorted out I need you not to want for or wish for anything. Is this understood."

"I promise Edward, I won't do anything." Tears starting to pool in my eyes. He pulled me into a tight, reassuring hug and whispered consoling words into my ear.

He left a couple of minutes later and went to call Carlisle. I was left with Alice and we walked back into Edwards room. She put on some light music and started talking to me about trivial topics—just like I did to Edward in Port Angeles—to take my mind off of our current predicament. Edward walked slowly back into the room several minutes later and sat down next to me. He picked up my had and started rubbing circles into it—his usual trick to get me to calm down. I rested my head on his chest until I heard a knock at the door and straightened up.

Jasper and Carlisle walked in both wearing the same small, reassuring smiles. Jasper sending a wave of emotion to calm us all.

"Hello Bella. So you have a special power, I hear. Would you like to tell me about it?" Carlisle asked.

I told him everything I had just told Edward and Carlisle just kept on nodding his head throughout the story. Then Edward and Alice told him how they felt when it happened. Jasper was just standing there as a silent bystander, observing everyone while they spoke. After Edward, Alice, and I shared our stories, there was a brief moment of silence and then Carlisle spoke.

"Well, Bella, I have come to the conclusion that you have the power of mind control. I do not think you have the complete effect of it though. My theory is you have about half the power of what you would have if you were a vampire. It would take less strength for you to use you gift and you would be able to control it for a longer period of time...but that is only a theory. I think that is best if you stay with us for the rest of the week, so we can observe you. I will talk to Charlie and have him agree to this. Until we have a full knowledge of what other symptoms you have, I dissuade you to use your gift, except for observing purposes. I would like you to try in once more on Alice, so Jasper can understand what it feels like."

I did not know how I was feeling after Carlisle told me all of this. I mean, mind control. I always thought that if I became a vampire I would be like a bad luck charm or something. With everything I have been through it did make sense, but no, I have mind control. Don't get me wrong, it is cool, I guess. Just so unexpected. It took me a minute to take in everything but then I nodded my head in agreement and turned towards Alice.

"Okay Bella, just relax and concentrate," Edward said speaking for the first time.

I took a few deep breaths and concentrated all my thoughts on Alice. Alice at first just stood there staring intently at me and then her face went blank like before and she started doing jumping jacks. She only did the jumping jacks for about 30 seconds and then she returned back to normal.

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said calmly. "That will be for all for today."

Alice and Carlisle left, Jasper following behind them after sending a calming wave around the room. I nodded at Jasper great fully and made myself comfortable in Edwards arms like this morning. The light music still playing in the background. Edward and I sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, matching breath for breath, listening to the other person. Then Edward spoke, "Everything is going to be alright."

"I know it will be, especially when I have you next to me," I said turning to look him in the eye at the end. Edward didn't even bother putting up his facade. I could see every emotion through his eyes. They were full of worry, concern, love, and sympathy.

"Bella, how do you feel about all of this," he asked.

"You know, I have been thinking about that and I don't really know. I was a bit shocked at first. I have imagined me with so many different powers when I would become a vampire, but mind control was not one of them. I have accepted it more now, it is just different though...a change. I am still a little worried."

Edward sighed and started on his feelings. "Bella, if I told you I wasn't worried, I would be lying. But we are going to get through this and everything will be okay, you will see. I won't let anything bad happen to you. This is a change for both of us, but Carlisle is doing everything that he can for you and the rest of the family is looking out for you too. Everything will be fine," he assured but with a hint of self doubt. I wondered if he was trying to assure himself or me.

I was still on edge, but to calm Edward down, I tried to relax and make it seem like I was okay. We went back into our meditative state, every once in awhile Edward would brush his lips against my hair.

After Edward and I had sometime to think, Alice came in.

"Hey Bella, do you want to get something to eat," She asked sweetly.

"I am not really that hungry right now."

"Bella, you have not eaten all day, you should go get something with Alice," Edward said.

Emmet popped his head in and said, "Yeah Bella, we could let you eat raw steak if you like."

Edward shot him one of his death glares. "Emmet," he growled.

"Calm down, Edward. I was just joking." Emmet chuckled and sprinted out at vampire speed.

Edward turned back to me and grinned. He picked me up and ran me down to the kitchen. He set me down in a chair. "Bella, what would you like to eat," Edward asked.

"I really am not hungry right now." He ignored me and opened up the huge refrigerator. He pulled out some ingredients for a salad.

"Well, it looks like I am eating anyway," I mumbled.

"What did you say," Edward asked innocently.

"Ah...I said hip hip hooray." Edward groaned and came over to me with the salad.

"Bella, I am doing this for your own good. You are so fragile, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Edward, everything will be fine. I will be fine. This will all work out you will see."

"Bella." Edwards tone was now pleading. "I know that everything will be fine, I do. But sometimes I can't help but to think how much better off you would be if you didn't have me in your life."

Right when I heard those words come out of Edward's mouth I raised my hand in protest. "Edward, if you think I would be better off with you not in my life, you are truly blind. If it weren't for you I would be dead, both mentally and physically. You have saved my life on numerous occasions and knowing that every morning I will get to see you again is the main reason I open my eyes. So for you to think that my life would be better off without you is completely absurd."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't need any saving," he whispered.

"Don't you even think of talking yourself into leaving me, Edward. You promised me you wouldn't leave." I picked up his hand and looked him straight into his inky black eyes. "You promised me." I whispered, keeping my voice from shaking.

"Bella," his voice choked at the memory. "Please try to see my side of things."

"No, Edward, I will not. Your side of things are twisted and delusional," I screamed at him and he winced. "I will not discuss this topic anymore." I stabbed my salad with the fork particularly hard and began to eat. Edward just sat there rubbing those circles into my hand.

**A/N: I did not ome up with the bad luck charm thing, ChoclateFrog823 did. Just to let you know. I will try to post soon. Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bliss

**Hello again! **

**I am so sorry it is taking me so long to post. I am dealing with a lot. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**I am adding links from this story on my profile, they should be up once I can fix my profile editor. (It is going all funky on me right now)**

**again sorry for any typos.**

**I still want to know songs that could be Bella's Lullaby if you know any one don't hesitate to tell me.**

**I added a poll for this story on my profile. Vote now!**

**R&R**

Bella POV

"Hey Bella," Alice exclaimed. "Edward has something amazing planned for you. I can't wait for you to see what it is!" Alice was hopping around her room like she was a rabbit.

"Alice, you know if you just told me, you could see my reaction sooner." I goaded. She finally plopped down next to me on her couch and stared at me with this goofy grin.

"If I told you than Edward would not get to surprise you. I know how much you love his surprises." She winked at me.

"Alice is this going to involve another one of your make-overs?"

"Maybe."

"Alice, I let you have your make-overs all the time. For once will you just let me be."

"Bella, you know when ever I make you over it is worth it in the end. You love Edwards reactions. Plus, I did not get to be human so at least I can live out those moments through you—for the time being." She grabbed my arm and turned me so I was facing her directly, she gave me the puppy dog pout and I could not resist.

"Fine Alice, we will do it your way. But only if you tell me what Edward is planning." I was proud that I finally thought up a way to get what I want.

"Bella," Alice whined and I rolled my eyes.

"It's this or nothing, Alice." I stared her down for what seemed like hours and then there was a voice from the other side of the door.

"Bella, stop trying to find out what I am doing from Alice," Edwards voice rang.

"B-but, Edward, please, just this once," I said sounding like a five year old asking for another cookie before dinner. Edward just chuckled and I heard his very faint foot steps going down the stairs.

Then I came up with a plan. "I will compromise with you. I will let you dress me up but you cannot do my hair or makeup. Deal?" I stuck my hand out to make the pact.

She sighed, thought about it for a second, and then smiled. "Fine, Bella, it's a deal." And with that she took my hand and shook it.

After about an hour, Alice had finally settled on a outfit. It was a silk sun dress, that went right above my knees. It had a heart shaped neckline and the bottom half was a light blue and tan plaid. It was comfortable enough, so I did not put up any protest. She handed me one black flat and when I finally had the whole outfit put together she took a step back to admire her work.

"Bella, you do not realize how perfect this outfit is for what you are doing," she squealed, clapping her hands together.

I thought I would take this opportunity to, once again, try to find out what I was going to do. But Alice, being Alice, knew all about my plan and interrupted.

"Bella, I will not tell you. You should know that by now," she said while smirking. She took my hand and started pulling me to the door. Her pulling made me go off balance and I was about ready to the bite the dust, but two cold arms surrounded me before I ever had the chance .

"Wow, you guys really have that saving me thing down to an art form," I said with an relieved sigh.

"We've had enough practice." Alice then picked me up and I looked at her with a questioning look. "It will be faster without you falling all the time." she said. I nodded my head in agreement which made her laugh her bell like laugh and she ran me to the Porsche.

"Alice, why are we taking the Porsche?"

"Because Edward had to set up for what you two are doing, so he asked me to drive you there."

"Oh, okay," I said hesitantly.

We took a drive that was so familiar that I could have done it in my sleep. I now knew where we were going, we were going to the meadow.

When Alice stopped the car, we were at the beginning of the path leading there. Edward was waiting for me with a grin on his face. He opened my car door and gave me a hand to help me out of the car. Once I was out of the car he immediately took me in his tight embrace and gave me a loving kiss. I was so wrapped up in Edward that I did not notice when Alice drove away.

"Hello," he purred in my ear. "You look lovely."

"You don't look to bad your self," I whispered. I don't think Edward ever could look bad, but today he looked especially handsome. He was wearing light jeans and a green striped collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his hair was a perfect mess.

Edward chuckled at my comment and picked me up. "Are you ready to run?"

"Since when do you ask?"

"Good point." He smirked and then took off.

We had reached the meadow in about five minutes. Edward let me down from his grasp and I was in awe. He had set up a little picnic in the meadow with a basket, picnic blanket, and various candles. I looked at Edward who was looking at me, trying to gage my reaction.

"Edward, this is so sweet."

"Well, I had to make up for this morning." He led me towards the blanket and gave me a half smile.

"Edward, please don't bring that up. It will just ruin this beautiful moment we are having," I pleaded.

"If that is what you want, the subject is gone. Come and sit down. I will get the food out."

I went and sat across from Edward, who was unpacking assorted foods from the basket, like pasta salad, potato salad, and fruit salad. I noticed how there was not one single piece of meat. 'Nice Edward, real nice,' I thought.

He handed me a plate of food and I began to eat. I had never been to the meadow at twilight and it was even more beautiful. The stars shining in one part of the sky and the faint touch of the sun on the other. I put my plate of food down and just stared at the mesmerizing sky.

"Beautiful at night, isn't it" Edward said, noticing my fixation.

"It is so amazing." The last glimmer of the sun went down and left us with the breathtaking moon and stars, which usually are not visible in Forks. I laid back on the blanket and Edward did too. There was a breeze which made me shiver and Edward brought out another blanket from the basket and wrapped it around us.

We were perfectly at peace watching all the stars, enjoying each others company before heading back to reality. "Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes, Edward," I responded.

"I need to tell you something important." I could tell that Edward was hesitant about whatever this subject may be and I knew right then that our bliss was over, reality was now taking over.

"Edward, can this wait?" I was trying to preserve this feeling—this moment—for as long as I could.

"I think it best that I tell you now."

"Okay then, tell me."

"Bella, Carlisle has been thinking about testing you."

"Testing me? Testing me how?"

"He wants to see what other vampire characteristics you have, so he wants to run a series of tests to determine that."

I was slightly confused, but I didn't know why. "What are these tests going to consist of?"

"I am not really sure, Carlisle has not decided on that yet. He is still in the planning stages. But I am sure he will figure out soon."

"When did you find out about this?" I questioned.

"I only found out about it this afternoon when Carlisle told me. If I had found out sooner I would have told you."

I sat in silence for a few minutes and gathered my thoughts when Edward's voice sounded again. "Bella, what are you thinking about right now?"

"I am not really sure myself." I answered honestly. I could tell Edward was grinning at this statement and he took me in his arms again.

He kissed the top of hair before saying, "So Bella, are you okay with this."

"Yes, anything that will help."

We fell back into our world of peace and I fell asleep with Edward under the stars. The next thing I knew I was being placed on the bed in Edward's room.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter, but it did have key information in it. I need some ideas for tests that she should be put through so _PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS_. I read every single review. Sorry that I do not respond to everyone. My chapters may be coming slower this month, but I will try to at least get one out once a week. They should be coming out a lot faster by the end of May. _Also, I need more __participants for the contest I am having, check my profile for details. The deadline is now May 31._**


	9. Chapter 9: Strength

**Hi again!**

**This is the first chapter of the testing series. I decided to do short but more frequently updated chapters, instead of one long testing chapter, that would have taken me quite awhile to write.**

**Thanks so much for all the ideas you have given me for the tests. They have helped me plan the next few chapters. **

**I posted a poll about the ending of this story, so go vote so I can get ideas for it****!**

**Also, sorry for spelling Emmett's name wrong. I fixed it in this chapter, but I left it in the others, so you will just have to deal.**

Bella POV

Today was the first day of the testing and I was a bit nervous. Alice gave me comfy clothes to change into and said to pull my hair back into a ponytail. I walked down the stairs to the living room to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward waiting for me. I greeted each of them and walked over to Edward's side.

"Today is the first test. This test is going to be testing you strength. Emmett will be helping with this test," Carlisle said warmly. "You have nothing to worry about with these tests, just do your best."

I nodded my head in understanding. Emmett approached me with one of his wide smiles. "Hey, are you ready to lift some weights?" He looked he was going to burst from happiness.

As soon as I heard those words my eyes bugged out. I heard several chuckles at my reaction but I could not be sure who they were from. My best bet would be Jasper, Emmett, and maybe Edward. I turned to look at Edward to see if he would confirm what Emmett said or not, I knew from his eyes that it was true.

Carlisle noticing my distress said "Bella, you do not have to worry, we will start off slow and take it from there. You are under no pressure." I appreciated him attempting to placate my fears, but it didn't do much good.

"Shall we begin," Alice asked.

"Yes. We will do the tests up in Emmett's room, since he has the weights up there." Carlisle said and lead us out of the room.

We got to Emmett's room to find a TON of weights. It was like a fitness center in here. I was a little intimidated by all the different machines. I could only imagine what tortures await me on those.

"Little scared there Bella?" Emmett joked.

"Uh, no," I lied.

"Oh, come on, tell the truth, Bella," Jasper said.

"Fine. Yes, I am scared. If you were me, you would be to."

"Bella, don't worry so much, you are human, you will get wrinkles," Alice advised.

Of course Alice would be the one to say that. I just sighed at the advice and waited for instructions.

"Okay, Bella," Emmett started. "First we will start off small. We will start with bench pressing the bar, lets see how you do."

I stood there for a moment and then turned to face the different and terrifying machines. I was not sure of which one was the bench. "Um, Emmett?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Which one is the bench?" I asked uneasily.

Emmett let out a sigh and I heard Edward and Jasper snicker at my naivety.

"The bench is the one by the window, it has a bench and a bar above it," He stated.

I turned to face the room to try and pick out the one that looked as he described. I took me a moment, but then I found it. I walked over to the bench and sat at the end of it. The rest of them followed behind me and circled the bench.

"What you need to do, Bella, is to lay back on the bench and put your hands on the bar," Emmett instructed. I did what he said and waited for further information.

"Now, lift the bar out of the base and bring it forward." I did what Emmett said and suddenly he was above me. He startled me so much that I almost dropped the bar on myself, thankfully he caught it.

"Whoa, easy there." Emmett held the bar above me, while my hands were still gripping it.

"I will be your spotter and I will talk you through this," Emmett said. "Alright, now I am going to let you go again. Hold the bar steady and then bring it towards your chest."

I did what he said and found a good pattern, it was not that hard after I learned to balance it. But all to soon the easiness was over. After about ten reps, Emmett told me to put the bar back in the holder and sit up.

"Okay, that was good. Now I think we are to try this with weights on the bar."

I let out an uneasy sigh and let Emmett put 5 pounds on each side of the bar. I gave a look back to Edward who was standing there with a slight grin tugging at his lips. I gave him a glare that said _'shut up' _and he immediately swiped that smirk off his face and replaced it with a look of innocence. I noticed that Alice and Jasper had left the room, Carlisle was standing off to the side, observing with a clip board in his hand.

Emmett said he was ready again and I laid back down on the bench. We repeated the process we did before but this time it went by faster. He added another five pounds to each side, so the weight in total was about 60 pounds, not bad. He started taking off the five pound weights and replacing them with heavier 20 pound weights. When I saw that number I freaked out. **(A/N: The bar is about 40 pounds.)**

"Emmett will be above you the whole time, Bella." Edward said noticing my panic. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went to stand by Carlisle. Now the total was up to 80 pounds. I did another ten reps, and put the bar back. I expected to feel a substantial difference with the weight, but oddly enough it felt the same as the five pound weights.

"So, Bella, how did that feel?" Carlisle asked.

"It didn't really feel any different from the five pound weights," I said truthfully.

"Really?" Carlisle and Emmett both said together. But Carlisle's voice was more full of intrigue and Emmett's was more full of shock.

Carlisle looked at Emmett and then Emmett nodded. He took off the weights that were on the bar, but only to be switched out with others. I could not see how much weight he had added, but the weights looked bigger. As a distraction, Edward was standing there, being his Greek God self.

Emmett gently pushed me back down on the bench, pulling me out of my trance, and I grabbed the bar again. Emmett was hovering even closer to me now and I looked to see how much weight he added on. I could only see that there were two big weights on each side of the bar. I was worried, but I knew they would let nothing happen to me. I pushed up against the bar, taking it out of its resting spot and brought it down like I had done before. After doing about ten reps, I came back up to see Carlisle writing down furiously on his clip board and Edward just staring at me with his mask of serenity.

Carlisle looked back up at me and asked, "Bella, how do you feel?"

I took a second to figure out how I was feeling and then responded, "I don't feel any different. Just a little hungry."

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said formally. "That will be all the testing done for today."

Edward helped me off the bench and helped me out of Emmett's room. He seemed at bit tense as he guided me back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once I was seated safely in a kitchen chair with Edward next to me, I grabbed his hand and started rubbing the soothing circles into the back of his hand.

"Edward," I started in a soothing voice. "what's wrong?"

Edward sighed and pinched his bridge. "Bella, do you realize how much weight you lifted on that last set of reps?"

"Um...no, not really."

"Well, it was a lot, a lot more than you should have been able to lift."

"Oh," I said with the realization coming over me.

"Yes," He said curtly, with his eyes squeezed shut and his bridge still pinched.

I stayed there in silence, not really sure of what to say. I could not say that everything would go back to normal soon because I was not sure of that myself, and I did not want to bring up the topic of changing me, knowing it would only aggravate us both more, so I just sat there letting Edward try and fix this all in his head.

**A/N: Hmm...how much weight do you think Bella lifted? I did not know the exact name of the place where you put the bar when you are not using so sorry about that. Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it—let me know in a review hinthint I still want ideas for more tests, in case you have any.**

**The next chapter will be called: Sleep Resistance. (Wow, I wonder what we will be testing in that one.) ; )**

**I still have that contest going on, it is not too late to enter. Check it out on my profile. **


	10. Chapter 10: Sleep Resistance

**Hi Everyone!**

**I cannot tell you how sorry I am.**

**It was storming here a lot and messed up my computer and my word processor.**

**But to make up for it, this chapter is SEVEN PAGES LONG and over 3,000 words!**

**My longest chapter ever and that's with editing.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to _Twilightfreek_ a fellow fanfiction writer who just passed away.**

**Thank you all for your never ending support.**

**Sorry for typos.**

Bella POV

After yesterday, Edward had relaxed and I was just trying to ignore the situation its self. Today was a new day which meant another test. I rolled on my side expecting to see Edward, but Alice was there instead. She was perched on the edge of the bed with a coy smile on her face.

"Hi Alice," I mumbled. "Where is Edward?"

"He had to run some errands today and he left you with me." I sat up in the bed adjusting to the morning.

"What about the tests?" I wondered what test was going to be today and what new tortures awaited me.

"Oh, those, don't worry about those, Carlisle will tell us when it is time." She stated nonchalantly while bouncing off the bed and pulling me with the her. I groaned at her peppiness and sluggishly made my way with her to her room. As soon as I stepped in, Alice started flinging clothes at me, I could hardly keep up.

"Alice, you have got to slow down!" I shouted towards the closet, where random things were flying in my general direction. At first I tried to catch the clothes, now I was just trying to dodge them.

"I don't think I can do that. We have lots to do in a little period of time," she replied.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" My head was starting to spin because of the sudden rush after being asleep for eight hours.

"Well, remember our agreement. You said that I could dress you up and take you shopping. Are you planning on going back on your word?" Alice tested.

"No, I don't but-"

"No buts! Now lets continue, shall we." Alice made me try on each individual item of clothing and then started mixing and matching them. This was completely insane, even for Alice. As soon as we were done with trying things on she dragged me outside and to the Jeep.

"Alice, where are we going, and why are we taking the Jeep?"

"Like I said, you promised me that I could dress you up _and _take you shopping. We are taking the Jeep because Rosalie is working on the Porsche, Edward took the Volvo, and Rosalie won't let anyone but her drive the M3. So that leaves the Jeep."

Alice lifted me into the monstrosity of a car and got in on the drivers side. She backed out and we were on our way to Port Angeles.

After a while of driving, Alice started going on roads that were extremely bumpy and covered in potholes. I had to keep on grabbing onto the side of the car for stability.

"Alice, we don't have to go on these terrible roads to get to Port Angeles, you know that, right?" I asked in between jerks.

"I know, but since we took the Jeep, I thought I would make this ride interesting." She said in a humorous tone.

For the entire ride after that I kept silent and held on for dear life. When we finally reached Port Angeles and Alice parked the car, I thought I would be sick. My arms hurt from holding onto the car so tightly, my head was spinning, and my stomach was churning.

Alice, who didn't want to lose a moment of shopping time with me, pulled me out of the car and dragged me into the nearest shop. The routine was something like this mornings, the only difference was she flipped through racks and had sales clerks hovering right behind her. She shoved me into a dressing room and I could have sworn there was one of every item in the store waiting there for me to try on. I don't know why Alice even had to have me try on the clothes, she could already see what they looked like in her mind.

When we were done with that shop, we went into a shoe store, even though I could only try on one of each shoe, with my other being in a cast. Alice had me walk around the store once in each shoe and by the time we left I had probably walked more than a mile and had ten shoe boxes to carry around with me.

Those two stores took up the whole day alone, and most of the other shops were closing. We decided it was time to go home. Alice took the same route back home, which aggravated me even more. When we reached the house, Alice grabbed all the shopping bags and helped me out of the car.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it." she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad, being jostled around in a giant Jeep, thrown into dressing rooms, forced to try on each item and walk around a store in two million of some of the most uncomfortable shoes there are. Yeah, not bad at all." I mumbled while walking into the house.

"Now, now, remember our deal, no complaining," Alice chided.

I mumbled a whatever and walked into the kitchen where Esme was. She was watering the various plants that she kept in the house.

"Hello, dear. How was your shopping trip?" she asked politely when she saw me.

As a response I grumbled and sat down in a chair. Esme brought over a plate of cut fruit for me and I gladly helped myself to the strawberries.

"I will ask Alice to lighten up on you, if that will even make a difference." She said with a laugh.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think it will."

Soon after that I could hear the closing of the front door and foot steps coming in. We were joined by Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. Edward came and sat by me, and the others dispersed themselves among the room. Esme finished cleaning the kitchen and walked to another part of the house.

"What are we doing tonight?" Jasper said looking immediately at Alice.

"Don't look at me," Alice exclaimed. "I wouldn't know, no one has decided anything yet."

"We could play baseball." Rosalie suggested but Edward instantly cut in.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Rosalie, considering what happened to Bella the last time we played baseball."

I was confronted with the memory of James' snarling face in my mind and shuddered. Edward put his arm around me and started rubbing my shoulder for comfort.

"Definitely out." Alice and I agreed at the same time.

I swore I heard Rosalie mutter something along the lines of 'ruins everything' under her breath, but I could not be sure.

There were awkward glances going around the room to see if anyone else would propose anything. I thought about saying something a few times, but every time I would start, there would be some factor that would make the idea impossible.

Then Emmett walked in. He had oil on his hands and was wiping them with an old rag.

"Hey guys. What is going on?" he asked smiling.

"We are trying to figure out what to do tonight." Rosalie answered looking impatient.

Emmett went deep into thought for a moment and then his face brightened—it was just like in those old cartoons, when the character got an idea and then the light bulb would pop above their head.

"Emmett great idea! I am rubbing off on you," Alice praised. "How about we have a massive slumber party?" she proposed to the rest of us.

"I'm game." Rosalie said.

"I really don't have a choice if Alice is planning it." Jasper mumbled.

Edward gave me a look which said 'I don't care, whatever you want to do.'

"Alright." I answered for both of us.

"Yay!" Alice screamed.

She ran out of the room at vampire speed and was back in about 2 seconds with a clipboard in her hands and a pen behind her ear. She was looking fiercely at the board like she was making a decision that would change the world. I looked at Edward and saw that he was shaking his head from side to side and trying to hold back a laugh. I looked back at Alice to somehow see that if I looked at her I might be able to read her thoughts too. Her head shot up and she looked directly at Edward. He nodded and got up reaching his hand out to help me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We need to go to the grocery store. Alice wants us to pick some supplies up." he explained.

"Oh"

When we got to the store Edward grabbed a cart and I started walking down one of the isles. I was just wandering looking at the products, then I realized I didn't know what we were shopping for. I turned to ask Edward what we were shopping for but he was not there. I turned in a full circle and still did not see him. I walked out of my isle and started passing the others looking for him. When I found him, he was about five isles down in the chip isle. It looked like he was debating between Flaming Hot Cheeto's and Regular. He decided to put both of them back and get the puffy kind.

I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "What 'ya doing?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Getting stuff for tonight," he said in the same tone.

"Hmm, I see. Like what?"

"Food and drinks for you." I looked over his shoulder to see the cart and saw the world's supply of junk food and soda in there.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"Well, Alice wants to do this slumber party the right way. So that means the works, junk food, soda, games, and everything else that entails."

"B-but," I started, pointing at the mountain of food.

"Bella, be nice and play along tonight, and I promise that we will get a whole day of nothing but us tomorrow."

"Fine." I grumbled and continued down the isle with Edward. He would take random items off the shelves and put them in our cart without looking at them—it was making me nervous.

Thirty minutes later and one cart with the ingredients for an instant heart attack, we went to check out.

The cashier at the line we were in was very tall and stickily slim. She had blond hair but you could see the brown roots. She wore a uniform blue polo and khaki pants.

"Hello, my name is Gabby, welcome to Forks Outfitters. Did you find everything okay?" She directed her question to Edward and attempted to flirtatiously bat her eyelashes.

Edward being the gentleman he is answered politely. "Yes, thank you."

She started scanning the loads of items we had and I could tell that she was getting tired of this perpetual line of food."Wow, thats a lot of junk food. Having a party?" She asked breaking the silence and it was not hard to detect the hopefulness in her voice.

"Sort of. My family, my _girlfriend,_and I are throwing a little slumber party. It's just going to be us and a load of junk food and games." I could tell he was trying to let the poor girl down gently. I couldn't blame her for hoping, I mean, he is a God.

But that glimmer of hope left her face at those words and there was an end in sight for the line of food. She bagged up the rest of our groceries and put them in our cart.

"Thanks for shopping at Forks Outfitters. Have a nice day." she said noticeably gloomier from before.

We got home and Alice seized all of our bags in a flash. Edward helped me inside and we walked into the living room.

It was completely different. It had giant bean bag chairs formed into a half circle around the TV, there was a stack of DVD's and Cd's with a boom box, the food we had just bought was poured into bowls and placed in different spots around the room, and there was 2 objects that looked like fake guitars resting against the TV. It was the stereotypical room for a slumber party.

Edward and I went to sit on one of the bean bags together. Then Alice bounced into the room with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, right behind her. They sat down in the other bean bags and looked around the room.

"Jeez, when Alice does something she goes all out, doesn't she." I whispered to Edward. He chuckled and gave me a little squeeze.

"Well, to start tonights events," Alice said in an announcer voice. "I think we should play a little Guitar Hero."

"Guitar Hero. What's that?" I asked. This received a chuckle from Emmett and Rosalie rolling her eyes.

"Guitar Hero is a new video game that came out. It is where you take the fake guitar and press the colored button when that color comes on the screen." Alice explained.

"Oh, so that's what that guitar is there for. But I still don't get how you play."

"Just watch us first, it's not that hard to figure out," Alice said.

She turned on the game system and the TV came to life. She picked up one of the guitars and looked back at Jasper. He got the hint that he was supposed to go against her and picked the other guitar up. They choose the song _Iron Man_ by Black Sabbath and started playing.

A few minutes into the game, I started to get it. It was like DDR but instead of dancing it was guitar playing. They finished the song and Alice had won by a land slide. Jasper looked a little down so to cheer him up Alice gave him a peck on the cheek and hopped back to her seat.

"So now do you get it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied.

"Alright, then I think you and Edward should be up next." Rosalie suggested.

"Okay." Edward said and took my hand to help me out of the bean bag.

I slung the guitar strap over my shoulder and took my stance. Edward had me on easy and himself on hard. I went along with it since this was my first time playing and I didn't want to humiliate myself too bad. He picked out the song _I Love Rock N' Roll_ by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts and pressed play. I was doing good at first, not missing too many notes, but then I looked at Edwards screen and all the notes he had and he wasn't missing one of them. It just reminded me about the wide gap that was between us.

After that my confidence went down and I lost so many notes I couldn't keep track. Edward, of course, did amazing, only missing one note, but I think he did that only to make me feel better. I sunk back into the bean bag with a defeated look on my face.

"Don't worry. It was only your first time, you'll do better." Edward put his arm around my shoulders and started rubbing them in a comforting way. We continued this game for an hour or two and then got bored of it.

"I think its time for some Karaoke!" Alice said with enthusiasm.

"Aw, come on Alice, not Karaoke." I complained.

"Bella, don't be a spoil sport." Alice said plugging in the machine.

"Since I was the one to think of Karaoke I will go first." she said.

She picked out some techno dance song which I had no idea what it was called. Her soprano voice went over the notes melodically and I was dazzled by its beauty. She finished the song and turned around to face us and was greeted by a round of applause. I noticed I was clapping more fiercely than the others and I realized they must be used to hearing perfection, such as hers.

"Okay, Bella, you next." Rosalie said.

"I really don't think I should go next. That's a tough act to follow." I was hoping they would let me pass, but Edward actually jumped in on this idea.

"You should go up there, I am sure you will be really good. And if you're not I'll still love you." Edward joked. He gave me a little nudge to get me up.

"Fine." I grumbled and got out of the bean bag.

I chose a song that I thought fit Edward and I and was easy enough to sing.

The first few notes of the intro started playing and it made me really nervous. For some reason Jasper didn't help me out on this one, I was a little mad at that fact. The words came up on the screen and I knew I would have to sing soon.

_If you don't take me to Paris _

_on a lover's getaway_

_It's alright, it's alright_

_If I'd rather wear your T-shirt_

_Than a sexy negligee_

_It's alright, it's alright_

_Every dinner doesn't have to be candlelit_

_It's kinda nice to know that it doesn't have to be _

_Perfect_

_Baby every little piece_

_of the puzzle doesn't always fit_

_Perfectly _

_Love can be rough around the _

_edges tattered at the seams_

_But honey if it's good enough for you, _

_it's good enough for me._

_If your mother doesn't like _

_the way I treat her baby boy _

_it's alright, it's alright_

_If in every wedding picture_

_my daddy looks annoyed _

_it's alright, it's alright_

_Don't you know that all the fairy tales tell a lie_

_Real love and real life don't have to be _

_Perfect _

As the song progressed I loosened up more and more. I even started somewhat dancing towards the end. I could hear cheers and hoots from the background and it helped my self-confidence a lot. The song ended and I turned around to face the judges.

Edward had a huge smile on his face, so did Alice, Rosalie was looking off into space, Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders. I blushed and kept my eyes fixed on the floor while walking back to my seat.

"Bella, you did fantastic!" Edward congratulated me. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"

"I didn't do that well."

"You did great, Bella." Alice said.

"You two have to say that because, 1) Edward is my soulmate and 2) because you are my best friend. Your opinions are both biased."

"You need to learn how to take a compliment." Alice retorted and Edward laughed. Rosalie went up next and did some song by Jessica Simpson and Jasper and Emmett did a hilarious duet to _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_. We continued mixing up the couples like we did with Guitar Hero and eventually the fun was coming to an end.

Emmett decided that after that we should watch a horror film and put in _The Exorcist_. I had never seen that movie before and it was one of the scariest things I have ever seen. I was on my toes the whole time in anticipation of what was going to happen. Every time I would jump I would grab onto Edward and I could hear Emmett trying to hold back his chuckles in the background. Right when the movie ended Carlisle walked through the door with his medical bag in hand.

"Hello everyone." He greeted.

"Hi Carlisle." I replied. "Oh, wait, weren't we supposed to do a test today?"

"This was your test. You have been up for awhile now and are not showing any signs of exhaustion. No yawns, lagging, dizziness, or dark circles under your eyes as far as I have heard. We would have made the test go on longer, but we only have you for a week until you go back to Charlie, and we need to get the other experiments done." Carlisle explained.

I cannot believe I didn't see it sooner. With all the things Alice has been doing, it was all clear to me now. I was just a ploy to see how long I could stay up without falling having the effects of drowsiness come upon me. And having Alice do the test was pretty smart with her beyond normal energy level.

"Were you in on this too, Edward?"

"We all were."

"Wow. That was pretty clever of you." Was all I could think to say.

"Yes, now, if you would like you can go to sleep now. Tomorrow is another day with another test." Edward suggested.

With that we went to Edward's room to relax on our own.

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. Please check out the poll on my profile for this story, it will help a lot. Some of you might be wondering Rosalie was nice before and now is mean. That is because sometimes the stories get blended in my head and I forgot at this point in time Rosalie is not nice yet. Also this ending is a little rushed because it was getting so long and I wasn't quite sure how I wanted it to end. My goal for this chapter is 10 reviews, I know I shouldn't even be asking because I haven't updated in so long, but it is not a requirement for the next chapter to come out just a nice bonus for me. **

**I think the next chapter will be ****Physical Appearance with Edward**

**Thanks again.**

**Bubbly722**


	11. Chapter 11: Physical Appearance

**Hi!**

**Another Chapter**

**Sorry for typos.**

**I will let you get reading now!**

**R&R**

Bella POV

I was sitting at the Cullen's kitchen table nibbling at my Pop-tart. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were sitting with me talking about where they should go on there next hunting trip.

"I think we should go to the Olympic Mountains, I heard there is a increasing population of bears there." Jasper said.

"But that is all we have been hunting lately." Alice complained

"Its that or the local deer." Jasper countered.

"I am fine with staying local with Alice." Edward said.

I tuned out the rest of there conversation because it didn't matter much to me. I did wish that Edward would stay local so he could come back sooner but if he wanted a better 'meal' it would be good if he went to hunt in the mountains. I then let myself drift into a daydream, or more like a memory. It was of Edward and I yesterday, since he promised me a day alone yesterday, I got out of testing. It was just Edward and I all day yesterday, no interruptions and no problems. I was in a dream like state until I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I snapped out of my reverie and focused back on reality.

Alice was the one who had been shaking my shoulder and Edward was right behind her looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You had this weird look on your face. Very serene."

"Oh, sorry, just got caught up in my thoughts." I shook my head to wake me up. Edward came by my chair and started rubbing my shoulder. The iciness of his hand help wake me up and now I was in full focus.

"So, what were you saying before?" I asked all of them trying to get those weird looks at me off there face.

"We were saying that it is time for the next test. We will be doing it in the family room in an half an hour." Edward explained.

I told them I understood and was going to get ready. I went to the upstairs bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water hit me like fire and I had to turn the temperature down so I wouldn't be scalded. I did my usual grooming routine and put on gym shorts and a workout tank top that Alice had bought on one of our shopping trips.

When I went into the family room I was met by Edward and Carlisle. Carlisle had a few medical instruments on a nearby table. I went over and sat opposite of Edward and Carlisle.

"Good morning, Bella," Carlisle said politely.

"Hello Carlisle," I responded. "What are we testing today?"

"Today we are going to see if your physical appearance has changed at all," he explained. "Since Edward knows you the best he is going to help me determine if you have changed at all or not."

Edward helped me off the couch, grabbed my hand and squeezed it. It was amazing how we never had to say anything to each other but we still knew what we were each feeling.

"There are a couple of different tests but all of them are pretty quick." Edward said. "I think we are going to start off testing the firmness of your skin."

"Um, what do I do in that?" I questioned, not really sure of what I could do to help that except be here.

"Well, we are going to need you to hold out your right arm for us so we can test the firmness." Carlisle said. "There is a chance of blood so you might need to look away."

"Thanks for the warning. But why will there be blood?" I asked hesitantly.

"We are going to take these needles," Carlisle said picking up a 3 inch pointed needle. "each of them are a different sharpness, and we are going to see which ones make the most impact."

"There are only 6 needles in total so it shouldn't take that long," Edward continued for him. "But just in case of blood—which there shouldn't be much of—I got you these." he said holding up a pair of nose plugs.

I gave a tight laugh and snatched up the nose plugs. I took a deep breath to calm myself and I squeezed Edwards hand to let him know I was ready. He knew the sign and gave a nod to Carlisle who picked up the first needle.

"Alright, we are starting with the dullest needle, it shouldn't do much." Carlisle soothed.

But I still closed my eyes and held onto Edwards hand tightly.

I was waiting for about 10 seconds to feel a prick but it never came. I opened one eye to see what was going on and it looked like Carlisle was putting a needle down and grabbing another one.

"Are we done?"

"The first one is over. Now that wasn't so bad now was it." Edward said reassuringly.

"No, I didn't even feel that one."

"Ready for the next one?"

"Do I really have a choice?" I said sarcastically.

Carlisle let out a small chuckle and responded, "No, I guess you don't."

He had the next needle in hand and started moving it toward my arm. I reflexively looked up at the ceiling and waited for the pain. This time it was more of a poke, it didn't hurt, but you could still feel it.

I could tell that Carlisle was moving away again and I knew it was safe to look again.

"How was that one?" Edward said trying to make small talk.

"It was fine. It just felt like a poke."

It continued like this for the next three needles. Each one increased in feeling though. One was more of a pinch, then the next a sting, and so forth. We were on the last needle now, the sharpest. I was getting extremely nervous and Edward could tell. He started doing circles on the back of my hand and stroking my hair.

"Don't worry about it. The anticipation is usually the worst part." he whispered in my ear. When Carlisle was about to put the needle in my arm I ducked my head into the crook of Edward's shoulder and squeezed my eyes tight. This time I could feel the needle enter all the way into my arm. I couldn't help but think about it. The silver object that was penetrating my arm. The thoughts started getting me light headed and I couldn't take it any more. I was about to pass out. Edward and Carlisle both heard my breathing getting heavy and Carlisle took the needle out of my arm. **(A/N: That happened to me about a week ago when I had to go to the doctors)**

"Shh, Shh, its okay now. Just take deep breaths." Edward soothed.

After that test was over with and I had calmed myself down, we moved on to the next test.

"The test that we are going to be doing now is testing you irises to see if they have changed color." Carlisle said.

"I will be conducting most of this one." Edward added.

Edward turned his body to face mine on the couch. He and I sat knee to knee on the couch and he placed his hand on my cheek, bringing my face forward like he was going to kiss me. He gazed into my eyes, not lovingly—well yes there was love in them, but it was not just love—he was more like inspecting them, his eyes darting around to different parts of my irises. But it was still enough to make my heart flutter like a hummingbirds.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Edward broke the silence and said, "Her irises are the exact same color from what I can tell."

Edward took his hand of my cheek and picked up my hand again and kissed the top of it. Carlisle nodded his head and turned to write the results on his clipboard.

"The next test will only take a second. We are going to check your breath to see if the scent has changed itself to be more appealing. All you have to do is blow on Edward's face." Carlisle informed.

"Sounds simple enough." I said.

I took a deep breath in and then exhaled right in Edwards face. He started sniffing the air and then his eyes closed. It looked like he was savoring the scent. I thought him whisper words like 'delicious,' 'lavender and peppermint,' or 'so good.' Then after the scent was deluded by the rest of the air in the room, Edward opened his eyes. He looked at Carlisle and I could tell they were having another one of there private conversations.

Carlisle turned around and I assumed marked these results on his clipboard.

"We have one more test for the day and it will also be extremely quick." Carlisle said. He turned around and I could see he had a thermometer in his hand. "If you would please stick out your tongue"

I did as I was told and he stuck the thermometer under it. We stayed still for about a minute and then Carlisle reached for the thermometer. He read it and his face was completely stiff. That's never good. He turned around sharply and went back to write on his clipboard. I gave Edward a quizzical look and he gave me a tight smile.

Carlisle turned back around and gave me a warm smile. "That was the tests for today, Bella. Thank you. You and Edward should enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you so much Carlisle." I said sincerely.

"You are family. That's what we do for each other." he responded. It was apparent how much this family really considered me one of there own and it brought tears to my eyes. So Carlisle wouldn't have to see me cry, Edward and I left the room, we decided we would go and spend the rest of the day in the meadow together.

**A/N: I am so happy. I finished the whole plot for this story and I actually wrote the ending paragraph! Its going to end in the next few chapters. :( But the ending is spectacular if I do say so myself. Thank you to all of you who have hung in here for this. You are truly the best! I have been working on one of my stories really hard. I still haven't decided on a BetaReader so if you want to contact me and I will see if that what I want. I will try to update by my birthday (next Tuesday) I already started the next chapter. Oh, and if you have been reading the Quote of the Day for Breaking Dawn tell me what you think is going to happen. I can't figure the first one out! Peace & Love**

**Bubbly722**


	12. Chapter 12: Whoa!

**Hi!**

**Yay! Two updates in two days! I'm back.**

**I think I lost some readers though. PLEASE COME BACK!**

**Sorry for typos**

**This is a good chapter (I think)**

**I do not own the wonderful Twilight Saga. :(**

**R&R**

Bella POV

This morning I woke up and Edward was not there. I had decided to sleep late and Edward had went downstairs. I got out of bed and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and I headed downstairs. When I reached the family room all of the Cullen children were there.

"Morning Bella." Emmett greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah" I said sleepily and then let out a big yawn. This got a chuckle from most of them. I went to sit in between Edward and Alice on the couch.

"Hmm...you look different today, Bella. I don't know what it is about you, but you look different." He said quizzically.

"Okay. I didn't do anything different."

"You do look different." Jasper added.

"Let me see." Edward said. He turned my chin in his direction and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. But a fraction of an inch was all it took. Jasper, sensing his shock got up and came to see for himself, followed by Emmett and Alice. Rosalie was the only one who didn't come to look.

"Whoa." Emmett said looking inspecting whatever it was that was different about me. Jasper was just staring intently at me and Alice was trying to stay composed but there was worry in her eyes.

"Carlisle," Alice called in a strained tone. He walked into the room and I could just barely see him through the bodies that surrounded me. He was holding a book and looking around for who ever called his name. He spotted the big huddle of people around me and started breaking them up.

"What's going on?" he questioned. "Emmett will you please move out of my way."

"Oh, uh, sorry Carlisle." Emmett snapped his gaze off of me and moved out of the way.

Carlisle stepped up to see what was the matter with me and the look on his face was part curiosity and part concern. He put a hand on my face to get a better look and then once he saw what he needed to see, he let go.

"Will someone tell me what is wrong with me?" I said, my voice getting higher at the end. I looked at each person in the eye to see if they would give anything up. When I got to Emmett I knew he was going to bust, so I added more intensity to that stare.

"Well...um...youeyessortofareredder" he said in one breath—not that he needed it. It took a second to sort out what he said in my brain. When I did, I didn't think I heard him right.

"Wait, what did you say?" I questioned him again.

Edward put a hand on my back and I turned to look at him. "Don't worry, its nothing major, but your eyes seem to have a redder tint to it. That's all." he said calmly. Articulating every word carefully, making sure each word is the one he wants to say.

I was almost positive that if Jasper wasn't there I would have had a panic attack. I got up and sprinted upstairs to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I rested my head against the door and closed my eyes. I was working up the courage to look into the mirror. I was hoping this was all some practical joke that Emmett was pulling but something inside told me it wasn't. I figured I would have to see it sooner or later so I opened my eyes and faced the mirror. At first glance you couldn't really tell that it had changed, but if you did look at it for longer than five seconds you could tell something was different. There was definitely burgundy behind the brown. I was so scared and tears were filling my eyes but I couldn't let them out, I had to be strong for Edward and everyone else.

Edward started banging on the door and said "Bella, please open up. I promise you everything will be fine. We are all here for you." There was a pause for a moment, waiting to see if I would open the door. Before I open the door I wanted to get any signs of sadness out of my eyes—put on my brave face. I heard Edward sigh and then a bang against the door, which sounded like his head. "Bella please," he pleaded.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Edward was there having this look of sympathy and concern on his face. In an instant I was swooped up into his arms and he was saying how much he loved me and how everything was going to be okay.

I couldn't take it anymore, I lost it. Tears flooded out of my eyes, my arms wrapped around Edward and locked behind his back. Alice appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame giving Edward and I space. She had a reassuring look on her face and it helped me calm myself down. I backed away from Edward and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you. I love you so much, Edward." I said passionately.

"I love you now and forever." He responded with as much feeling. "We will get through this."

"I know." I whispered back.

I turned to where Alice was in the doorway and she had a weak smile on her face. "Carlisle would like to see you now." she said solemnly.

"Alright, I will be down in a minute. Just let me get fixed up." I said.

"Do you want me to wait in the hallway for you?" Edward asked.

"Sure, I will only be a minute."

"Call if you need anything." he said and then walked out the door.

I went to the sink splashing cold water on my face to reduce the redness. I avoided my gaze with the mirror and walked out. Edward was leaning against the wall opposite the door. He had a pensive expression on his face and was gazing at his shoes. He obviously hadn't heard me open the door.

"Edward." I said trying to snap him out of his thoughts. When he heard my voice his head shot up and he put a small smile on his face. He held his hand out for me and I took it. We walked downstairs and back into the living room where Carlisle was. He also had a small smile on his face. I think they were all doing it to comfort me.

"Hello, Bella. Feeling better?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, a little." I said trying not to lie, but yet be hopeful at the same time.

"Well, it is obvious that things are changing with you. I don't fully understand what is going on with you, but I have a few theories." Carlisle started off. "I am going to take a bit of your blood so I can do blood work on it and hopefully that will give me a better idea on what is going on with you. But it will take a day or two to get the results."

"I will do whatever will help." I said.

"Well then, I am going to take the blood now—if that's okay with you. The sooner I get the blood the sooner I can find out what is going on."

"It's fine with me." I agreed.

Carlisle took out a needle from his medical bag on the couch and also grabbed one of those rubber band things you use to tie around your arm. He swabbed my arm and I looked in Edwards eyes to calm me. I felt the prick of the needle and I could feel the draining. Before I knew it, it was over and Carlisle was putting everything back. He started to walk out of the room but then suddenly stopped and turned around. "Bella, please do take it easy."

"I will." I promised.

--

Edward POV

Bella had finally fallen asleep and now I could go to talk to Carlisle. I had been worrying about her since yesterday when her temperature was 91ºF and her breath was so tempting, this morning was just the cherry on top. I slipped out of her hold on me—which was becoming increasingly stronger—and walked down to Carlisle's study where he was testing her blood.

To be polite I knocked on the door and when I heard Carlisle say to come in I opened the door. He was being especially careful with his thoughts and that scared me.

"Ah, Edward, I figured you would be coming to talk soon." he said to me.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, not beating around the bush, just getting straight to the point.

"I'm not sure, Edward. I can't make any promises."

"Then can you tell me what you are doing? What your theories are?" I said trying to get any information I could that would be beneficial.

"Well I have two main theories but they are both rooted in the same thing. What I know is that all of the venom did not get out of her system. It was just a small amount, but an amount all the same. For some reason the venom didn't change her in three days. It might have been because the amount was so small or because Bella has different reactions to us. But now I think the venom is eating away at her blood while also increasing vampire traits. I don't know if it will change her or not. Bella is definitely a unique one and that causes unique reactions, never what we expect. The venom could kill her or it could change her." Carlisle explained. "What I am doing now is studying her blood to see what the venom is doing to it. Is the venom using it to produce more venom or is it destroying the blood."

After Carlisle finished his explanation I wasn't sure what to say. My thoughts were going a mile a minute and I was trying to make sense of them all. So I said thank you to Carlisle and walked out. I was hoping for answers to my questions when I walked in there, not to produce more questions. I walked back to my room where Bella was sleeping and laid beside her. I did what I usually did and watched her peaceful form sleep, hoping that somehow she would help all of the answers come to me.

**A/N: See I told you it was a good chapter. I know, I am leaving you hanging but I will try to update soon. I don't think it will be tomorrow, but you never know. I don't know the name of the next chapter anymore, everything has been changing when I write. I start off with one thing in my mind and it completely changes. I added two new polls to my profile, one you can't really answer until the story is over, and the other is just for fun, but check it out. I never told you guys to have a good summer, so have a good rest of the summer! (Can you tell I'm excited right now gigglegiggle) I will end this psycho rant here. Peace & Love**

**Bubbly722**


	13. Chapter 13: Poisoning

**Hi Everyone.**

**Sorry I didn't post as soon. I was wrapped up in a book.**

**But I worked especially hard on my birthday to get this out.**

**I know its not the longest chapter, but I wanted it to stand on its own, the next chapter is going to have a different feel to it.**

**Thanks to all of my readers, you guys are so fantastic that I pushed to get this out.**

**Sorry for typos. I didn't re-read this one.**

**Enjoy!**

--

Bella POV

I woke up in the morning with a slight chill and I felt a little stiff. Edward was laying beside me with a sweet smile on his face.

"Good morning, my sunshine. Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you." I said politely. There was a peace surrounding us, a calmness. Even with the chaos that happened yesterday it felt like we were totally free of worry. At least for now.

We laid there for awhile trying to preserve almost everything about this moment before it was about to change. This was the calm before the storm and we both knew it. But eventually we did get out of bed and head downstairs to face the inevitable.

"Morning everyone." Edward said addressing the rest of the family as we walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Edward. Morning, Bella." Esme greeted us warmly from the table where she was reading the Home & Journal section of the paper.

I walked over to the pantry cabinet and grabbed a pop tart. I wasn't really that hungry but it was better than just sitting there with everyone watching me.

No one said anything about my eyes today, and I assume they were just trying not to offend me and worry me.

I picked at my breakfast while talking with Esme.

"What are your plans for today?" Esme asked.

"I am not really sure. Probably just taking it easy, hanging around the house. If that's okay with you?" I told Esme.

"Of course it's okay with me." she said strongly. "you are always welcome here."

"Thanks Esme."

"Hey guys, since you are just hanging around here, why don't we all watch a movie together?" Alice suggested.

"I'm up for it." I agreed. " As long as it's not a scary one."

"Alright scary ones are out." she said, seeing that I was watching it, that would mean Edward would be too. "How about a romantic comedy?"

We all agreed to that and picked out _Hitch_. Edward and I settled on one of the couches and Jasper and Alice were on another.

In the middle of the movie, I suddenly felt a slight chill come over me and my head was aching. I decided that I was going to take a quick nap and maybe that would help me feel better.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear. " I am going upstairs to take a quick nap."

"Alright. Do you want me to come with you?" he asked lovingly.

"No, stay down here." I urged. "It won't be that long."

"I still love watching you sleep." He said

I didn't want him to watch me sleep because I had a lot on my mind right now and I was afraid that I might say something I didn't mean in my sleep and he would take it the wrong way. Also I didn't want him up there because I knew he would freak out if he knew I wasn't feeling well.

I knew that there was nothing I could say that would persuade him. But there was something I could _**do **_to persuade him. Mind Control.

Carlisle had told me not to use it, but one time couldn't hurt. So, I turned toward Edward and looked him dead in the eye hoping that would increase the chances I had of getting this right. I had to do this fast so no one else would notice too—but I could always control there thoughts. That little thought got by, but I immediately shot it down. I had to act quickly. I pictured Edward agreeing with me, in my mind and then I focused all my energy into making that picture a reality.

And sure enough, Edwards face went blank for a second and he was agreeing with me.

"Alright, if you insist." he said mechanically. I took that as my cue to leave.

I got up from my spot and went upstairs. We I got upstairs I leaned against the door and sunk down to the floor. My head just started spinning and the ache had spreed all across my body now.

This was probably karma coming back to bite me. I take control of Edwards mind for a second, and I get sick. I went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of the comfiest sweets there were and a baggy t-shirt. Once I was changed I went into Edward's bed and snuggled under the covers. I set the alarm clock that was next to his bed for 6:00, which would give me about three hours of sleep and let myself drift off into the clouds.

--

**Edward POV**

While Bella was sleeping, I again went into Carlisle's office to see the progress he had made. He was hunched over his desk and looking overworked for a vampire.

"Hello, Edward," he said drearily, not even looking up from his desk.

"Is there any news?" I asked.

"I think I might have found out what is going on." he said weakly, which is never good in a situation like this. "The venom that is in her blood stream is going through a eating away at the blood, her white blood cells are then attacking the venom and the blood cells that it has eaten away at. It is like a new form of blood poisoning. I am getting closer on figuring exactly what it is, but I am not sure that I can figure out all the schematics in time."

I couldn't speak, if I did, I would go into a rage. My mouth just formed into a tight line and I nodded my head. Under a strained voice I said, "Are there any symptoms we need to look out for?"

"Well, if this is like blood poisoning, she will have chills and a fever, her skin will be paler, she will have mood swings, and might go into shock. But since this isn't exactly the regular form of blood poisoning all of those things might not happen and different symptoms might be formed."

Carlisle could tell that it was hard for me to speak, so he dismissed me and said he needed to get back to work if he was going to figure this out. I slipped out of his room and I wanted to see Bella, but not just yet. I needed to think first, so I went to the place that sorted out all my thoughts. I went to the meadow.

--

**A/N: This chapter was a little drab, but the next chapter will hopefully be better. Okay, for the blood poisoning information, not all of that is 100 correct. I am not a doctor and I use what I can find on Google. I also bent a lot of the info so it would fit with my story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am trying to respond to everyone now. I haven't started the next chapter, but I have some ideas for it. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a birthday to celebrate.**

**Bubbly722**


	14. Chapter 14: The Progression

**First things first.**

**This is the real chapter, not an A/N**

**I AM SO SORRY!!**

**You have no idea how much sooner I wanted to get this up, but I just didn't have the time.**

**Here it is.**

**Thank you to all of my readers, I hope I didn't loose too many of you.**

**Summer is ending once again.**

**Oh, and what did you all think of Breaking Dawn? Tell me. )**

**R&R**

--

Bella POV

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock next to Edward's bed. I was surprised that Edward wasn't there next to me, he had actually listened to me and didn't watch me sleep. I sat up in the bed and immediately laid back down because my head was spinning so much. I reached up and touched my head to see if that would stop the spinning and I was met by a layer of perspiration on my forehead and a set of chills running up and down my spine. This was not good, I thought to myself. I tried sitting up again—moving much slower than the first time—and succeeded, but barely. I lifted the covers off myself and swung my legs off the bed. I tried standing on the floor but again was met with the dizziness I grabbed onto the bed post to steady myself and took deep breaths. I stumbled my way over to the door, falling once. I started walking down the hall, leaning against the wall for support. I when I was halfway to the staircase I tried calling out Edwards name.

"Edward." I tried yelling, but it came out hoarse and sent me into a coughing fit. No response.

"Edward." I called again. This time it came out much clearer but it was in a soft tone. I was now at the top of the stairs looking down into the entryway. As far as I could tell, no one was on the first floor, but I started making my way in any case.

My foot landed on the first step with a thud and started a rapid pounding in my head that was not pleasant the least bit. It was like this for the rest of the steps.

_Thud._**(step)**

_Pound pound. _**(Head)**

_Thud. _

_Pound pound._

When I finally reached the bottom after the torture I was just put through I looked around the first floor. And I was right, there was no one else here. I wonder where they all got to? I was tried hobbling my way towards the kitchen but I came to a point where I was so dizzy that I couldn't even see the room clearly. The couch in the living room was about 5 feet away, so I went to it and plopped down. It felt like I was on a never ending, very cold, spiny ride. I put my head between my knees and hugged them to my chest.

"Edward," I pleaded silently.

I don't know how long it had been but the spinning was now coming in waves but the chills had gotten worse. I was curled up on the couch pleading for some relief. As a mass of chills worked its way up my back and my stomach doing summer salts, a tear worked its way from the corner of my eye, down my cheek.

All of a sudden I heard the soft creaking of the front door and then someone calling my name.

"Bella?" this musical voice questioned. I at that exact moment another wave of chills came and made me groan in response.

In an instant I could feel cold hands on my face and that made me shiver even more. I opened my eyes a crack and could see that it was Carlisle who had said my name and was now pressing his cold hands to my face.

Soon I heard another creak of the door and Edward was in the house. He spotted us at once and in another moment was standing behind Carlisle's right shoulder.

"Edward, where were you?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"We all went for a quick hunt. I am so sorry. I should have never left you or I should have had someone stay here with you. I am so sorry." He explained quickly. He was worrying again and blaming this all on himself. I hated it when he did that, like he could control natural forces of the universe.

"Edward, please stop apologizing," I started in a whisper and was met with a coughing fit. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You all need to eat too."

Carlisle was still working on me, feeling my pulse points and taking my temperature. I knew the questions would be following soon.

"So, Bella...What are you feeling right now?" Carlisle questioned.

'Bing, bing, bing, we have a winner.' I thought and started to gather up all of my emotions. "I am dizzy, cold, nauseous, and I have a bit of a headache."

"How long have these symptoms been going on?"

"I am not really sure, the nauseousness and chills come and go, but I wasn't feeling great before my nap either."

Carlisle turned to look at Edward and Edward nodded. Edward then left the room and when he left its like he took all the calm out of the room with him. It was like my nerves were rattling under my skin and soon all my muscles tensed.

Carlisle, being the observer, noticed. "Bella, you really need to stay calm right now. Edward will be back soon. He is just getting my medical bag. Relax." he said almost making it sound like music. I started to take deep breaths to relax me, but all it was doing was getting me light headed. But like Carlisle predicted, Edward was back in an instant, carrying a small black briefcase. Edward placed the bag next to Carlisle and came to take my hand. His mask safely in place, concealing his true feelings from the world. From me.

Carlisle put a thermometer in my mouth and started rummaging through his bag. He came up a second later with what looked like to be a packet of pills. He took the thermometer out of my mouth and read the number, not showing any emotion.

When he bent over to put the thermometer away I thought I heard him whisper. "102.8...not good...rapid, very rapid." But his composed face was back inspecting me before I had a chance to give it second thought.

"Would you please sit up." Carlisle ordered.

I scooted up with the help of the ever silent Edward. There in body, but not in mind.

"Okay, now Bella, I want you to take a deep breath." he said and put his hand on my chest. I did what I was told, but I was inspecting Edward more to see if anything would slip through the cracks. Nothing.

"Now another." Carlisle commanded again but this time his hand was on my back. After the breaths were done dizziness overtook me again and I laid back again, Edward jumping towards me to help me in some way.

"I think Bella should go upstairs and lie down again. I will bring up some medicine that might help with a glass of water." Carlisle said.

Edward picked me up from the couch gently, like I was china doll, and cradled me against his chest. The iciness of his body sent more chills to surge through me but I tried to suppress the movement for Edward's sake. He took smooth steps, as to not jostle me and made it up the stairs in a breeze. He placed me in the middle of his golden comforter and pulled the blanket out from under me. I was too tired to move myself, so Edward helped get my legs under the blanket and tucked me in. Not wanting to make me colder than I already was, Edward laid on top of the comforter and watched me lay there. I was sure I was a ghastly sight to see. Probably ghostly pale, a sheen of sweat on my face, and almost vibrating from trying to suppress the shivers running across my body. I was tired but I had a few questions for Edward so I tried to shake the weariness off. Edward handed me the pills along with a glass of water that Carlisle had brought up and I popped each one into my mouth with a big gulp of the water.

"Edward," I started off shakily.

"Yes, my angel." I replied soothingly.

"What is wrong with me?" I knew this most likely wasn't your everyday flu, that this probably had something to do with the venom and me.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh and then looked into my eyes. I tried to put on the most pleading puppy dog eyes that I could do but I wasn't sure if it worked or not. But something changed in Edward's posture and I could tell he was going to tell me the truth.

"Carlisle is testing that right now," he said slowly. As if I would fall asleep or loose interest in the next five seconds. "I talked with him a little bit before, while you were sleeping. He said this might be like—"

"Edward, you need to speak up. I couldn't hear that last part."

"I said, that this might be like blood poisoning." he stated unwillingly.

"Blood poisoning?" I confirmed weakly.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what, Bella."

"What does this mean? Can I be cured or not?" I said in a whisper, not because I was scared but because my throat was extremely dry.

"Carlisle is working out the schematics of your disease right now. We went hunting just on a break so he could continue on with his work more focused. He is getting a lot more information on what is going on."

"But can he find a cure?" I persisted.

"I don't know. But lets not worry about this now. You really need your rest." He brushed some hair out of my face and started to hum my lullaby. I was very tired but I didn't want to sleep just yet, but the lullaby soon worked its magic and I was swirling into my dreamland.

--

Edward POV

Bella was quickly asleep two minutes into her lullaby. She was exhausted with everything her body was going through and she needed her rest. I laid there for awhile just watching her sleep. Tonight she was too tired to do any talking and was completely still in the bed. Her motionless form was pale, except for her cheeks which were a slight pink, her hair was matted to her head, and she had goosebumps on her arms. She looked so fragile in that comatose state. Unmoving and sickly. I didn't want to leave but it was about the time that I should check in with Carlisle to see how things were going.

I pried myself from the bed and silently made my way to his office down the hall. I opened the door without knocking, knowing that Carlisle would be too caught up in his work to notice much. When I peered in he was hovering over a medical encyclopedia and had five other books stacked up around him. He was trying so hard to figure out what happened to Bella and I owed him a lifetime of servitude, if I didn't already.

"Carlisle." I said to get his attention. After a moment he looked up from the passage he was reading to greet me.

"Hello, Edward. Come in." he commanded solemnly.

"What new news have you found?" I asked hopefully.

"I have discovered new information about Bella's condition, but son, I have to tell you that it is not good news." he said in his thoughts.

I had expected the worst, but it still hurt to here that this was confirmed. "Alright then, what have you found?" I asked emotionless.

"I have observed that Bella's condition is rapidly deteriorating. The venom is taking over much faster than I had expected and I don't know how long it will be before things go awry. It could be weeks or it could be hours depending on different variables. I am trying my hardest to get the answers quickly."

"I know you are." I reassured even if my posture was sagging, I was trying to stay composed. I silently left the room after my update and went back to Bella's side. I removed a strand of loose hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. I didn't know how I was going to tell her this. How I was going to tell her that things are getting worse not better. I hoped that Carlisle would find a cure soon so that I wouldn't have to tell her, but I knew that was highly unlikely. But there was always hope. Right?

--

**A/N: Again I am so, so, so, sorry. I really did plan on getting this out much sooner. I have to help my brother move into his dorm tomorrow and then I start my stuff again. I will try to update again soon. I don't know if the next chapter is the last chapter, but it might be. I have been really trying to prioritize and I just need to get back into a balanced routine again. I will try to post soon. As for my other stories, I have the prologue for one and the skeleton and once I get a couple chapters written I will post that. I don't want to post before that so you will get regular updates and not have to wait as long like you do sometimes with this one. I will put the summary on my Author Page soon. As for the other story, I kind of let that one go, I will most likely go back to it when inspiration hits, so I don't know when I will have that posted. Thanks for your continual support.**


	15. Chapter 15: Prelude or Finale?

**Hi Everyone!**

**The reason this took so long is because it's the last chapter and I lost the original chapter.**

**But this one is better.**

**Question: Could any of you make a banner for this story? **

**Personally, I am not that technologically advanced.**

**If you could PM me or leave me a review letting me know. You would be my favorite reader!**

**WARNING--THIS IS A DEPRESSING CHAPTER! YOU MIGHT CRY (if I am that good of a writer)**

**The song that goes really well with this chapter is 'Serenade in E minor' by Fredric Chopin.**

**I listened to that song and nothing else until I finished this chapter. I have it memorized now.**

**Love all of you guys.**

**R&R**

Bella POV

I had been going in and out of consciousness for the past several hours. Edward was always by my side. I had been moved out of Edward's comforting, gold bed to a hospital bed that was set up in the living room. I tried to put up a protest, but with me being sick and barely coherent I didn't put up much of a fight. Now I was attached to many different machines. Wires, tubes, and needles were coming out of my body in all different directions. Carlisle was constantly surveying me, trying to find a piece of information he missed that could alter the looming outcome.

I was going to die. I knew it, I could feel it slowly taking over my body. With every pound of my heart I got weaker. Even though Edward did not want to admit it, I knew it was coming, I just didn't know when. Edward was trying to stay in his world where Carlisle would find the answer just at the right time. That there wasn't a possibility that I would die and everything would be okay. But everything wasn't going to be okay, I wasn't going to be okay. He was going to have to make a choice soon. I knew he wasn't going to damn me to this life if he could stop it, but he didn't want to watch me just waste away and die.

While I was thinking about the possible outcomes I drifted back to sleep. I got pulled into a strange new place. There was a fog in the air and it was hard to see. There were arched rocks all around me and moist ground beneath my feet. I could make out figures in the distance. They were standing in a circle, looking at something above the ground. I walked closer to the figures, trying to see what they were standing over. While I moved, the ground started squishing under my feet and I could almost feel the wetness seeping through my shoes to my toes. When I got close enough to see through the fog I saw that Charlie was one of the shadowed figures from before. He had both of his hands shoved deeply into his pockets and tears unwillingly spilling out of his eyes. Next to him was Renee, she was hunched into Phil's side and was using a handkerchief to muffle the cries pouring from deep inside her chest.

"Dad!" I cried out. "Mom!"

I was pushing through the different figures to get to my parents. My voice getting lost in an echo. I needed to know why they were crying, to tell them everything was okay. I found my way to the center of the circle and saw the reason they were all here. Being lowered into the ground before me was a casket. I looked up and saw the flower arrangements with sayings such as 'Beloved daughter' and 'Dear friend.' I saw a poster board with pictures of me covering it. Now, it finally clicked. I was the reason they were so sad. The reason people were gathered in a circle, wearing all black. I had died. I pulled my gaze away from the poster board to look at the people who surrounded me. I saw Tyler, Eric, Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben to one side of me. I looked to the opposite direction to be met with the disheartened faces of Billy and Jacob. I couldn't stand the sight of their sadness so I shot my head in the other direction and saw all of the Cullen's in a group. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all looking at the casket with extreme remorse. Jasper was supporting Alice, who was looking sickly and trembling slightly. I found Edward's face in the middle of them all. He looked even worse than Alice. A living corpse. His eyes were the deepest black I have ever seen them. They also looked sunken and bruised. His skin was ashen and his face was crumpled in a mask of pain. My heart broke at the sight. I was the cause of so much pain in all of the people I loved. I looked once more at the casket as it finally reached its destination. I finally reached my destination, six feet under.

There was a gust of wind and the world around me blurred to reveal a new scene around me. I was back in the living room at the Cullen house. Edward was at his piano playing a sweet, but at the same time sad song. A few seconds later his hands stilled and he shot golden gaze behind me. I turned to look to see what made him stop playing that mesmerizing song and I saw myself. At least I thought it was me. But this version of me was even whiter with amber eyes. The prettier version of me rushed gracefully to Edward on the piano bench and sat beside him. I watched as Edward and the other me curled into each other, looking utterly content. Edward leaned in to kiss the other me. They shared a sweet embrace and when they were done Edward had a heart stopping smile. This picture was so sweet I wanted to cry.

I knew this was the future I wanted. One with Edward always there, smiling.

My dreamland faded away and I was back in reality. I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting in a chair next to the makeshift hospital bed.

"Hey," I said in a shaky voice.

Edward gave a small smirk in response, but I wasn't like the spectacular smile from my dream.

"How are you feeling?" he asked hopefully. This was the only question he really asked anymore. It was this or 'can I get you anything?'

"The same." I said weakly. I needed to bring up the subject of changing me. I couldn't let the first half of my dream become a reality. I needed Edward as much as he needed me.

"Edward," I started in a whisper. "I need to discuss something with you."

"Don't worry about it now. Wait until your better to tell me." Edward cooed getting up, brushing my forehead gently with his hand.

"No, Edward. What if I don't get better?" I said with as much force in my voice as I could muster.

"You will get better. I know you will."

I think Edward has kept on repeating those lines in his head to the point where he actually believes them.

"Edward," I said cautiously. "There is a chance that Carlisle won't be able to find a cure. What will you do then? Will you just watch me die and then go kill yourself? That seems hardly fair to anyone."

"But Carlisle will find a cure and you will be better," he insisted. "You shouldn't worry yourself with such things now. It's all going to be okay. I—"

"Edward! Wake up to the world around you. Things are not going to be okay. You are going to have to make a choice very soon." My voice reaching the highest volume my sick body would allow, then going into a coughing fit.

When I could speak again I continued. "Think of Alice, of Charlie, of you family, what would this do to them?" I whispered. I looked Edward in the eye, seeing that he was finally accepting the fact that I most likely wasn't going to get better if Carlisle didn't find a cure within the next hour.

"I will not damn you." I didn't know if he meant for me to hear it or not, but I did.

Before I could reply, Carlisle walked into the room looking worn.

"Edward. Bella." he addressed us softly. "I have gone over each aspect of the disease. I have tried every cure possible and I cannot find an Achilles heal in this disease. I honestly did try my hardest but the venom is eating away at your blood too rapidly and your body isn't p-prepared t-to fight it off. Y-you have less than 24 hours." Carlisle said losing his composure at the end.

One tear escaped the corner of my eye. 'This was it,' I thought. 'This is the end.' Images of everyone I cared about flooded my head at the same time and then all blurred away leaving only one face. Edward's.

Edward had sunk back down into his chair and his head was in his hands. Seeing his pain sent more tears flooding down my cheeks. I wanted to go over to him and comfort him. To end his pain.

Just as I was about to say something the others walked into the room, all with mournful expressions on their faces. Alice's hurt the most though. I could tell why they were here. They were here to say goodbye for the last time.

"Edward." Carlisle said softly as Edward got up out of his chair and walked out of the room. The others wanted privacy when they said goodbye.

The first to go was Emmett and Rosalie. The others left the room as they approached the side of my bed together. I don't think I had ever seen Emmett with a gloomy face before. Rosalie was trying to cover up her sadness but I could tell it was lurking underneath the surface.

"You know that I always thought of you as my little sister." Emmett said fondly. "I am going to miss you and your hilarious human ways so much." I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood for everyone but it only made me more depressed.

"I am going to miss you too, Emmett. You were the older brother I never had. I love you." I gave Emmett a hug and then it was Rose's turn.

"I know I didn't like you at first, Bella. But that was only because I was being stupid and petty. It was never you that I was mad at. It was the fact that Edward found someone that he thought was prettier than me. I couldn't understand it and I was mad. It was never actually you though. I hope you can forgive me for being so rude to you at first."

"There is nothing to forgive, Rose. I was never mad at you, I just never understood. But now that you told me why, I can see how that must of hurt you. Thank you so much for telling me. I know that probably took a lot." Every word I said came from my heart. Now I could truly understand Rosalie and why she was so against Edward and I.

They moved away from the bed while Carlisle and Esme came in. Carlisle had a look of guilt on his face and Esme looked like she was trying not to fall apart at the seems.

"Carlisle, before you say anything. None of this is your fault. I know you tried you best to save me and I don't think there would have ever been a way to repay you for that. You and Esme are like a second set of parents to me. I love you like parents too."

Esme kissed my forehead like a mother would and Carlisle grabbed one of my hands.

"Bella, you are like a daughter to us. We love you so much. You gave Edward a purpose in life. You were the thing that he had been waiting for all of those years and we thank you so much for brining him truly alive." Esme said passionately.

I started heaving at Esme's words and she wrapped me in her embrace. I was sure if she could cry, she would be sobbing right along with me.

When I calmed myself down, Esme left with Carlisle and Alice came in with Jasper. Jasper surrounded the room with calm which I welcomed with open arms. I knew Alice was going to be the hardest one, besides Edward. I didn't know what I was going to say. I didn't know how I was going to say goodbye to her.

Alice left Jaspers embrace and swiftly made her way to my bedside. "Bella, you are not going to die. I don't know what Edward has planned yet, but I will not let you die. Edward isn't the only one who gets affected by this. I won't let it happen. I won't." she said passionately, her head moving side from side.

"Alice," I cried. "It's fine. I am beginning to understand it all. If this is what is supposed to happen it will happen." I threw my arms around her slender neck and held her tight. I knew that if I was supposed to live, I would. But my number was up a long time ago, now I am paying for it.

When Alice and I finished our embrace it was Jasper's turn. He never was one for words, so he used his gift instead. I felt all of the love and sadness that he was feeling at this moment. I was overcome with the emotion, I was speechless. I nodded my head as to tell him that I understood. He got my message and lead Alice out the door.

It was Edward's turn. He made his way into the room and to my side. The look on his face reminded me of the look he had on his face from the first dream.

How do you start to say goodbye to the love of your life? How did you let them go? I was trying to find the right words to start but every time I tried the words never conveyed what I was feeling.

"Edward," I said, loving the sound of his name on my lips. "I love you now and forever. You had my heart from the first time we met. I can't even tell you how much you mean to me." I looked up into his eyes and was lost in the beauty. Every thought I had turned to mush. All I wanted to do was hold him. He sat on the edge of my bed and the heart monitor accelerated. It looked like he was about to say something but I needed to get what I had to say out before I fully went to pieces and never came back.

"Tell Charlie and Renee I will always love them. Keep your family together. I don't want you running of and killing yourself because of me. I will love you always, remember that even when I am gone. Please do that—" I cut off, starting to feel my heart break.

Suddenly Edward's hands reached out and grabbed each of my cheeks, commanding my attention. There was a fire in his eyes that I had never seen before. "Our love transcends everything, we have been faced with so many obstacles and we have overcome them all. This will not be any different." he stated aggressively. In that instant our love flowed freely between us and we met in the most passionate kiss we have ever had. The emotions surrounded us and consumed us. I put my hand on Edwards chest where his heart should have been and it was almost like I could feel the echo of the heart that used to beat there. Edward broke the kiss and started butterfly kisses from my jawline to the pulse in my throat. "I'm so sorry." was all he whispered in my ear before Edward sunk his teeth into my throat and let his venom flow through my veins.

The End

**A/N:** **You have no idea how much I want to cry right now. I almost broke out bawling during this chapter and I do not cry easily. I hope you liked the ending. I know it's a little depressing but the ending turns out happy. I know this chapter might have had some OCCness but this is how I want it. It has been such a long journey for all of us. I can think back to when I started this, I never thought it would have been as big of a success as it is. The only reason I put as much effort into the story as I did was because of all of you. If you could review this chapter to tell me what you think, especially since it is the last chapter, I would personally give you each Edward Cullen (Rosalie if you're a straight guy)**

**Vote if you want an Epilogue for this story on my profile page.**

**Now I will be focusing on my new story The Only Thing. Check it out now, the prologue is up. Chapters should be up in a week or two. As soon as I get at least four written. **

**Now, if you excuse me I have two lovely men waiting for me. Their names are Ben&Jerry. I am going get them and then cry for about three weeks. ; ) **


	16. Epilogue

**Hi Everyone!**

**Sorry for the extremely long delay.**

**I think I was avoiding writing the Epilogue because I didn't want this to be the end. But it all has to end sometime.**

**Also, I have been working on my other story and I have other responsibilities too.**

**This is a short Epilogue but I couldn't think of anything else to exaggerate it with.**

**Warning, the grammar is almost certain to be terrible in this. I don't know what was wrong with me today, but I could barely spell, let alone form a correct sentence.**

**Also, some of the phrases in here are very ****cliché. What can I say, I just watched a chick flick.**

Bella POV

It has been one year and three days since I have been changed. The Cullen's and I have moved around quite a bit until we settled on England. We are all separated now, but we come back together often.

Emmett and Rosalie took another honeymoon in Ireland. Jasper and Alice have a second home in Paris, so Alice can go shopping more frequently. Carlisle is working at Cambridge as a Professor of Medicine and takes some shifts at the local hospital. Esme is with Carlisle, of course, and is remodeling a house for all of us to come and stay in. Meanwhile, Edward and I are living on the country side in a charming little cottage.

It's just perfect for us. I told Edward I didn't want anything extravagant (but you know the Cullen lifestyle, the bigger and flashier, the better.) So we settled on a bigger cottage but nothing too large. It has a stone walkway leading up to the door, gorgeous Freesias and various wildflowers guiding the walkway, ivy climbing the right corner of the house, and bushes and trees everywhere. The inside of the house is just as charming. Esme came and remodeled the whole thing so it was still comfy and cozy but more modern for Edward. We have several fireplaces, one in the kitchen, one in the living room, and one in our "bedroom." We mostly use our bedroom just as an office or for alone time.

We are not married yet. I wanted to wait for a while because I wanted to get used to all of the changes first. I got used to not being able to talk to Charlie, Renee, and everyone else I love. The Cullen's had to tell them that I got into a horrific car accident and there was no possible chance of saving me. They did a great job at fabricating evidence, from what I have heard. The last time I saw any of my human friends or family was when I snuck to the graveyard to see my funeral. It was just like my dream, from when I was dying, but the Cullen's were not there. It still stings, having to leave all of them behind, but at least the second part of my dream came true.

Suddenly, I heard the notes from our baby grand piano drift up the stairs to where I was. The melody welcomed me and surrounded me. I got up from the window seat in our room and went downstairs to sit beside my love. He had just finished playing the song Serenade by Franz Schubert, and he twisted around to look at me.

"Hello, my soul. How are you?" Edward asked lovingly.

"Perfect." I responded. "Now that I am with you."

"You look a little thirsty. Do you want to go out and hunt?" he said touching what was sure to be a purple bruise under my eye.

"In a little bit, I can handle it for now." I was getting better at managing my thirst. All of the Cullen's said I was doing better than any of them ever had. I think that is only because they were there for me, to make sure I did not do anything I would regret. They have been the best supporters anyone could ask for, except for Emmett, who gets a kick out of testing my limits. Don't even get me started on what stunts he has pulled.

I was snapped back into reality by Edward's soft and smooth lips connecting with mine. How much more enjoyable these kisses were, now that we could move past our boundaries. I wanted this kiss to last forever but then he started to move away. I wanted to use my power, but I felt bad using it. I believe people should have control over what they say and do and not be controlled by another.

Edward started to feel the tingle in his head that would happen every time I tried to use my power. A smirk came on his face and he started shaking his head disapprovingly at me. He put his face right next to my ear and I could feel his breath on the side of my neck. "If you didn't want me to stop, all you had to do is ask." He breathed.

His lips came in contact with mine again and they did a dance of their own. I had a sense that everything turned out the way it was meant to. All of the puzzle pieces were falling into place. Edward pulled back again but his lips stayed perched over mine.

"Marry me?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," was all I could get out before his lips collided with mine again. Now I knew for sure that this was just the way it was meant to happen. There could be no other ending to our story.

END STORY

**A/N: It's over! I know I can't believe it either. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope this wasn't a disappointing ending. I like it, so that's how it's going to be. **

****The link for the cottage I pictured is on my profile.****

**I don't know when I am going to get the next chapter of The Only Thing, up. All I ask is for you to be patient. I know some of you aren't posting much either so don't get mad at me. Right now, I want to try out some different writing styles and find one that I can call my own. I want to have a bit more fun with my stories too, try out some of my own characters. I hope you will all understand.**

**If you haven't checked out my profile I suggest you do it. I don't care about the bio, if you want to read it you can, but please read the poem on drunk driving. I know people who have gotten seriously hurt form it, and we need to raise awareness. IF YOU DRINK, DON'T DRIVE!**

**Any comments or questions, just let me know. I don't even care if it's about the upcoming election (for all you Americans) or it's about the Twilight soundtrack. Always glad to talk to you guys. **

**~Bubbly722**


End file.
